Beginnings
by Thestalo
Summary: When Hinata's parents leave on vacation, Neji comes over to invite her to a club, but when she finds out that Naruto is the owner and he tells her a story about demons, what can she believe? Adventure/Romance/Supernatural
1. Different personality

Chapter 1

Hinata was in class trying to pay attention, but she kept glancing over at Naruto in the back of the room. She suddenly lost interest in the lesson and looked at him. He had his head down across his arms lying on the desk, clearly asleep.

Hinata smiled, he was always so silent in class, and when he did talk, it was only with her. She had always liked him, and something about him simply made her smile.

The bell rang, and they were all dismissed. Hinata got out before Naruto and waited outside for him.

As Hinata waited for Naruto to leave the classroom, she noticed that he seemed a bit tense. He slowly got up and made his way to the door.

"Hi Naruto"

"Hm? Oh, hi Hinata"

"Ummm, what are you going to do over the vacation?"

Naruto looked at her; he studied her with his bright blue eyes. He continued to look at her and stayed silent for a while. Hinata became a little nervous when he finally said: "I dunno, I might go out a bit or do a little bit of clubbing."

"…………"

"What? Did I day something bad Hinata?"

"No, it's just that…."

"What?"

"Naruto, I don't think I've ever heard you say that you were going out or even clubbing……"

He looked at her. Then he ran his hand through his blonde hair. Before Hinata could say anything he said "That's because you never asked before Hinata!" He began to laugh, and Hinata looked at him in wonder, she had never seen him act so happy.

"Ummm, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem a bit strange today"

Almost at once Naruto became serious again. He looked at her as if he was searching her using only his eyes. She tried to look away but his gaze kept her looking back at his. He had always found it easy to talk to her, although she didn't know why.

"Hinata, I …."

"HEY NARUTO!!"

They both turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha running towards them. Hinata frowned, she didn't know that Naruto knew Sasuke, or that Sasuke knew him. As he came to a halt he bent over to catch his breath, and began to speak.

"Hey Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Hinata, can you excuse me for a bit?" asked Naruto.

"Sure"

_When did Naruto start talking to other people?_ Thought Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke began talking quietly to each other and then….

"HE DID WHAT!!" shouted Naruto

They continued talking pausing for moments then Naruto walked towards Hinata and told her: "Hinata I gotta run, maybe I'll see you during Vacation break?"

"Um, sure Naruto" She was too shocked to say anything more; She had never heard Naruto shout, or even talk to another person before.

(Naruto showed characteristics that no one has ever seen him show before. And why is he suddenly talking to Sasuke Uchiha?)


	2. Parents Vacation

Hinata was walking home, still thinking about what had happened a while ago at school and of how

Naruto seemed to be a totally different person today. When she got home she went to the kitchen to fix

herself up a salad when her Father came in and told her: "Hinata, your mother and I have been invited to

Honolulu as a business vacation and I want to ask you if you'll be alright if we left you here alone for a

while or if we leave someone to stay here with you."

"I'll be alright by myself father, as long as Neji's in town I think I'll be alright."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course Father, but, might I ask, how long will the two of you be gone?"

"Ummm….. Approximately two months I think."

(Two months! Two months of being alone in this huge house?! What if someone tries to rob this place?

What if I get kidnapped?!) Hinata thought to herself as her Father waited for her response.

(Well, on the plus side, two whole months will be lonely so I might invite friends over, Ohhh!!! And

I might have a sleep over! And maybe even a party!!!! ) she smiled and told her father that it would be

alright and told him not to worry. As he was leaving the kitchen he turned around and told her: "I'm sorry

that we can't take you with us Hinata, I know you must think me as unfair of going to Hawaii and leaving

you here for a whole Two months, so your mother and I have decided to allow to do as you please for

the time being. You can have sleepovers, invite friends, go to places, sleep over at a friends house and I

don't why your mother told me this, but we are allowing you to have a couple of parties if you please,

but please keep them appropriate and respect the house okay?" And with that he walked away. "Oh, and

I left you money in the cookie jar if you need some," he called out from the living room.

Hinata fell into her chair; did she really hear what her father just said? Her parents were actually

ALLOWING her to do crazy stuff like parties and so on!???!

After eating her salad she went to take a shower and when she was finished went downstairs to bid her

Parents farewell, when her Father was outside putting their luggage in the cab (there was no reason to take

their car and leave it in the airport) her mother told her, "Hina honey, we're leaving the car so you can use

it when you need it, after all you already have you drivers license and I want you to have the best

Vacation this summer ok? Do you hate us for not letting you come with us to Hawaii?"She seemed like

she was actually sad because she thought Hinata was mad at them, but Hinata said "Not at all Mom! I'll

have fun, don't worry!"

Her mother looked at her and then said, "Well, are you going to go clubbing like you've always talked to

me about these last few days?"

"Yep" said Hinata.

"Ok then, have a great summer honey, oh and we already told Neji about you staying here." And with

that, she went outside and got in the cab and they drove away leaving Hinata waving back at them. She

walked inside the house and then suddenly remembered what her Father told her and walked into the

kitchen and found the cookie jar. She opened it and pulled out a huge wad of cash and gave a yelp of

pleasure, she began to flip through the bills and saw that they were all hundreds and fifties.

"This is going to be one sweet summer vacation"


	3. Unexpected Invitation

Thanks to all who reviewed my first two chapters, it means a lot to me, well……… here's Chapter 3

--

Hinata

Hinata was watching TV, lying in her bed but not actually paying any attention to the television, she was thinking about Naruto since her parents left three hours ago. She glanced at the clock, 7:00, there was still light outside, but it was beginning to fade quickly. "What should I do?" she asked herself, it was still early in here mind, she was always a night person and loved to be out at night.

"Wanna come to club Night?"

Hinata screamed and turned around, someone was at her window, but she was unable to see who it was, the light had already fallen under the mountains. She slowly walked to the light switch and with a shaky hand flipped the switch and saw Neji outside her bedroom window.

"Neji! How'd you get up here?! I'm in the third floor!" squeaked Hinata.

"Obviously, I jumped……." He said in a matter-of- fact tone.

"Ohhh……….." She had almost forgotten about his excellent skills in taijutsu.

"So do you want to come with? I bet you're a bit bored now that your parents are off to Hawaii and left you here alone."

"Actually, in not really mad at them, in fact I'm kind of glad they left me here, besides, they both allowed me to do as I please until they return as long as I don't do go too far." She smiled at Neji's reaction, he was dumbstruck, and his mouth was open and a bit hanging off his jaw.

"They……… wha-?... Huh?"

Hinata simply smiled, "so are we going?" She didn't need to get ready; she was already dressed and had already taken a shower just hours ago.

"Well, I'm ready so let's go"

"Ok, are we taking my car or yours?" Her parents had forgotten that they had already bought here a car when they left her theirs, so she had two at the moment.

"We'll take mine" he said as he jumped back to Earth in one leap and got into his own.

She began walking downstairs and quickly went to the kitchen and removed two- hundred dollars from the cookie jar then locked up the house and met Neji in his car (which is a blue **Dodge Viper** SRT10 Coupe for ya'lls information) and drove off to club Night.

Hope ya'll liked this chapter! The story is about to get interesting once Hinata is at the club!!

Please Review!!


	4. Just Bussiness

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

As they were getting nearer and nearer to club Night, Hinata noted how she and Neji were dressed. She

was wearing her favorite (and most expensive) dress, which was a light blue that matched her long dark

blue hair, and it was a long dress so it showed her skinny (but hot) features nicely. Even though it was

already summer, she still brought her dark blue jacket that her parents had given her. Neji was likewise

dressed, he wore an almost- black- but-still-blue tuxedo where the inside shirt and tie were a baby-grey

blue like his and Hinata's eyes.

"Aren't we a bit overdressed for the occasion?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just a club and I think we should take something normal like a normal teen, don't you think?"

When she had said normal, Neji twitched at the word. To him, a normal teen was someone who still had

their parents, which he did not.

Hinata noted his reaction, and not wanting to upset him, said nothing the rest of the way.

When they arrived, Hinata gave a smile of pleasure, the club had changed since she had last gone two

years ago, it was brighter now, and it seemed wilder than before, as a real teen club should be, only teens.

As she got out the car, she could hear the music playing in the inside, it was loud enough to reach them

in the parking lot, she wondered how loud it would be once inside.

"Come on already", said Neji, he was already walking towards the door and had turned around to see if

she was behind him. "I don't want to be late again so come on."

Late? Again? This was a club, how could someone be late at a club, and besides, late for what? She

thought to herself as she followed Neji into the door.

When she reached to door, she saw Neji impatiently waiting for her. She walked in and was blown away

for a fraction of a second; the music was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think, and besides all of

that, the dance floor was completely full and packed with people dancing around and drinking and

celebrating the end of the school year.

Neji grabbed her by her arm and motioned her to follow him, there was no use even if he shouted, the

music made all ears deaf to sound besides its own loud tunes. As she followed him into the dance floor,

it became harder and harder to move freely without bumping into someone and even breathing. They kept

walking deeper and deeper into the dance floor when finally they came through the other side of the club,

where the private tables were at, cut off from the rest of the club where those dancing could not take a

peek at those there. As Neji let go of her arm he walked up to a curtain at the far side when a security

guard walked in front of him and held up his hand.

"Sorry kid, only those allowed ca- …… Oh! Mr. Hyuga! I didn't recognize you there, so sorry, please

go ahead." As the guard moved aside, Neji opened the red curtain and strolled inside as Hinata followed

him as a thousand questions flew into her mind. How was Neji able to get into this part of the club?, a lot

of people said that only extremely important people came back here to talk about business, but Neji was

only a teenager! Also, He told her once that the owner of the club decided who could or couldn't come

back here. As they both settled down in their own armchair, Hinata was wondering why they were back

here as she gazed around the dark red room.

"Umm…. Neji?"

"You're wondering how I came to be able to come back here? It's a bit obvious isn't it? I know the

owner of this club."

"You do? Who is it?"

"That's why we're here, I came to see him and he wants to talk to you."

"M-m-me?" she stuttered as the words were released from her lips.

"Yeah, he said he wasn't able to finish the conversation the both of you were having before he was

interrupted."

"Huh? Conversation with me? But I don't know him?!" she said.

"Really??????? Hinata I thought we were close!!"

Hinata gave a yelp as she turned around to see who had come through the curtain. As she looked up the

world and all thought closed around her as she gazed into Naruto's deep blue eyes.


	5. TruthBeTold

well, heres chpt 5

* * *

Chapter 5

"N-N-Na-Naruto!" squealed Hinata. "W-w-w-what are you doing here!"

"Um, I think I own this club, what about you? Here to dance? Drink? Gossip?" Naruto said as a smile formed in his lips.

"I invited her Naruto, sorry about the inconvenience" said Neji.

Naruto looked aghast. "Inconvenience?! What the hell are you talking about Neji? I told you to tell her I wanted to talk, why the hell would you be sorry for bringing her? In fact, I'm glad you did, otherwise this would've been a boring-ass night!"

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, her legs began to shake again as he pierced her with his eyes, she always thought he could see through her and her emotions with those piercing-blue eyes.

"Naruto"

"Huh? Oh, what is it Neji?"

"Am I the last one again?"

"No actually, today you're the first one."

"Are the others coming?"

"Ino's on her way, and the others are as well I think……." Naruto seemed to space out as he fell into an armchair. As Naruto sat, so did Neji and Hinata followed suit.

"….um…."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Hinata-san, I almost forgot you were here, my bad" said Naruto.

"Don't be Naruto-kun and please, call me Hinata."

"Likewise, call me Naruto, Hinata, don't be so honor-bound!" he said as he smiled at her.

"Hai" was all she managed to say, her mouth was dry and her throat, parched. Naruto seemed to notice and said, "Wait here I'll be back."

He came back shortly after with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. "Thirsty?"

"Yes, thank you Naruto-k….. Naruto … thank you."

Naruto eyed her with a smile on his face, he was about to scold her if she had used "Kun" at the end of his name again.

"Well, drink up!"

He served Hinata, Neji, and himself a full glass of champagne and began to drink, while Hinata took a sip from her drink.

When Neji finished his glass, he asked, "What are we going to do Naruto? I'm pretty sure we're all going to have to do something right?"

Naruto looked at him, and then Hinata then back at Neji, "Yep! But first, I think we should explain ourselves don't you think?"

He turned back to Hinata. "Hinata, I bet you have a million questions you want to ask right now huh?"

Hinata looked at him, then nodded, "Hai."

"How do I start? Well for one thing…. This club, well I own it and that's about all I can say! As for my private life, well, you'll see later."

Neji stirred, "so I guess we won't be staying here then?"

"Well, once the others get here well go back to my place, then we can get started" Naruto said. He seemed to have an air of calmness around him that soothed Hinata. The one thing that kept buzzing in her head was the fact that Naruto was a whole different person now, not the quiet and lonely High-School student she knew him to be. As she kept wondering about him, she saw him eying the both of them. He then asked, "Aren't you two a bit overdressed for the occasion?"

It was then that Hinata noticed what he was wearing; he was wearing a plain black T-shirt that showed his features quite well ,especially she noticed, his arms, she never noticed that he was quite well built. Also a silver necklace that seemed to be shaped like a leaf was wrapped around his neck and a likewise silver watch, following long baggy orange pants and black shoes. His blonde hair stood up sticking in all directions making him look like a porcupine, she smiled at the thought. In all, Naruto looked like a straight-up thug. She smiled.

Naruto saw her smile. "What? Do I have something in my face? What is it?" "Neji, is something in my face?"

Hinata was no longer listening; she couldn't help BUT to smile. Naruto was everything she had ever wanted and now, he was showing a side of him that she absolutely loved about. She giggled.

"Ah whatever," said Naruto, still trying to find the imaginary "something" in his face.

"Naruto, are you rich?"Hinata suddenly said.

"Huh? Yeah I guess, why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch" she said, It all fit, Naruto always seemed to have an air of wealth around him no matter what people said, and he never acted like it as well, which never actually helped stop the rumors about him at school. The day was beginning to become increasingly interesting, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a phone rang, it was Naruto's. "Excuse me you two." He flipped it open and said "hello?"

"….."

"Yeah, Neji's already here, what about you? Are coming or not?"

"….."

"Huh?! Are you okay?! Do you need any help?"

"….."

"Okay, call everyone and tell them to meet us at my place, I'm about to leave."

"….."

"Okay, bye"

He turned around and saw Hinata look at him questioningly. He turned to Neji, "That was Tenten, she was attacked but she's okay now, she's going to my house now. Seems like we're going to have to explain ourselves a lot sooner than we both thought."

He turned to Hinata "Hinata, how much do you know about Demons?"

* * *

Hope you all liked it! 

Pls review!


	6. Pain and Sight

Sorry bout all those short chapters, here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6

"Demons?" squeaked Hinata as she looked at Naruto. His calm expression was no longer, what was a calm face just moments ago was replaced with anger, at who she did not know.

"Demons? As in the Great Demons from hell?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. He turned and looked at Neji, and without turning back to Hinata he began to explain:

"Hinata, I think you've heard about the legend of the "Great Demons" from hell?" he asked, still, without looking at her.

"Y-y-yes" she stuttered.

"Well, the thing is that the legend is true, except that the one that everyone's heard is a fake version."

Hinata didn't understand, why was Naruto talking about Demons? Still, she did not interrupt him. What really bothered her was the fact that Naruto wasn't looking at her anymore, but was looking away, not making eye contact.

"Well, anyway, the fake legend that everyone's heard about starts with there being Demons from hell that terrorize the earth, and kill those with strong souls. Eventually, some pure souls come and save the earth by killing all the demons and inheriting their powers so that they can protect it from further harm in the future."

Naruto paused, waiting for Hinata to catch up with him, the continued. "Well, the truth is that only ONE of the Demons has been killed, but that's beside the point, the thing is, there are different TYPES of Demons, mostly what WE call Lesser Demons."

"We? Who are WE?" Hinata suddenly asked.

Naruto stopped; he turned and looked directly at Hinata. "WE, meaning Neji, Tenten, Myself, and of course the others that we've been talking about."

"…."

"Anyway, Lesser Demons are actual DEMONS; they're extremely noticeable, because they look like monsters. The other type, well, there aren't that many in the world, we've only seen about four. But because they're so rare, they are actually much, much stronger than a Lesser. They take the form of humans and are hard to track. We call them Naturals."

Hinata didn't understand, "Naturals? Why do you call them that?"

Naruto sighed, "We call them Naturals because they are experts in using animal techniques, techniques using the natural elements of the world, thus giving them their names."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She couldn't believe what Naruto was telling her, Demons? She thought it was crazy, but at the same time she wondered………

"Naruto…….. Are these…….. Demons….. The reason you don't have any bonds with anyone? I mean, are they the reason that you're so lonely and secretive?"

Naruto's response was so sudden; Hinata couldn't even react to the hand that wrapped itself around her neck. She looked in horror at Naruto's face, then she saw his eyes, his eyes were no longer their friendly blue, instead, they were red, a red that filled Hinata with dread to the very tip of her mind. His lips were curled as if he was going to growl; his face was so close to hers.

"BONDS? Why would I have bonds! Yes Hinata, the reason I have no bonds is the fact that the Demons Won't ALLOW me to! What would you do if everyone you loved suddenly DIED?! I cannot love like any normal person; I cannot form long lasting 

friendships with those I hold dear to my heart! The only ones I can form bonds with are people that have shared my suffering! People like Neji, and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Hinata looked at him in terror; she never would have thought of that, she never would have realized the pain Naruto had gone through. She had indeed known that his parents were killed, along with Neji's parents. As she thought, her air supply began to decrease, and Naruto's grip around her throat increased. Neji tried to calm him.

"Naruto, calm down…" he said.

Naruto wasn't listening though, he was staring at Hinata and his fury at her for not understanding his pain was increasing. But then:

"R-r-really…….N-N-Naruto…I-I-I….thought…. we…were….close" she had repeated his exact words.

Naruto gasped, he loosened his grip on Hinata and then released her, she fell to the ground as her lungs were filled with air again. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

Hinata had revealed something Naruto had been struggling against; he DID care about her, but his fear in forming a close bond with her put her in danger. He had always found it easy to talk to her over the years he had known her, but he himself didn't know why, was it the fact that she wanted to get to know him better?

As his mind began to race with questions, Naruto fell into his chair and put a hand in his face to cover his eyes. He looked at Hinata, who was still on the ground gathering herself from the shock of him choking her.

"H-Hinata-san I'm so sor-"

"Naruto, didn't I tell you to call me Hinata?" Hinata had risen to her feet; she now understood Naruto's reaction, and his pain. It was as though his pain had seeped 

into her and made her understand his fury, in fact, she was mad at herself for not trying to understand him better. She had already forgiven him without even having him ask.

"I forgive you, Naruto, but first, keep explaining to me what these… Demons…. are."

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't continue explaining it to her after what he just did to her, at the moment, he hated himself. He put his hand down enough for his eyes to become visible, and turned to Neji.

Neji saw him turn towards him, and understood what he wanted to say. He turned to Hinata and continued: "Well, anyway, Naturals are the strongest of the Demons by far. And part of the fake legend is true, when one of them is killed; the one that slew it inherits its power. But the legend is wrong about all of them being killed, so far, we have only killed one."

Hinata thought and something hadn't clicked in her mind. She then asked, "okay, if these Demons are so powerful, how come I've never seen one?"

"Because you need to be given "The Sight". It's what allows a person to see them" said Naruto. He had finally spoken.

Hinata looked at him, and then she asked, "How can I get it?" She really believed him now, but she still wanted to see it with her own eyes.

Naruto and Neji looked at each other, Naruto pointed at Neji. Neji retaliated.

"No way!"

"Why? She's your cousin"

"That's EXACTLY why! She's my cousin you idiot!"

"…………….."

"I won't do it Naruto, no way in Hell"

"……..Fine………"

Naruto looked up at Hinata's confused face. He sighed and said, "The only way someone can get "The Sight", is if someone who already has it gives it to you."

Hinata looked at him, she was pretty sure he had it already, but wondered how he could give it to her. "How do I get it Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, then got up and walked towards her, and before Hinata knew it, His lips were pressed onto hers.

Naruto held her close to him, she had closed her eyes and she seemed to enjoy it, but before he could do anything else……

"Ahem?" Neji coughed, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

Naruto pulled away from her, her eyes were still closed.

"Um….. Hinata..."

Hinata suddenly came back to Earth, had that just happened? Did Naruto really just KISS her!?

Naruto looked at her then at Neji, then he began to laugh. Neji was dumbstruck.

"W-what the hell are you laughing about?"

Naruto was laughing so hard he was barely able to choke the words out of his mouth.

"Neji….I …. J-j-just remembered… the look on your face….. When Tenten gave YOU The Sight!" he began laughing again. "It was the funniest thing we ever saw!"

It was Hinata's turn to laugh, she thought it was funny, but then…..

"Wait a minute! Tenten has it too?!"

"Yes, she does….."Neji said, his face was boiling in anger.

Naruto had calmed down a bit, and then suddenly began laughing again, this time however; he fell on his chair and began hitting the armrests with his fists.

"Ino STILL hasn't stopped calling you Airhead!" he roared.

"Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto tried to calm down, and put his hands in his stomach, it hurt from laughing so hard.

"Anyway, I think we should get out of here already Naruto, the others will be at your house soon" Neji said.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto had finally stopped laughing. He got up, and said "Let's go."

Naruto turned to leave, then Hinata said:

"Naruto, can I ride with you?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around and looked at Neji, but to his surprise, Neji nodded his head in approval.

"Okay then, come on Hinata! Race you to my car!" and with that, he ran off to the dance floor, flying right by the security guard and making his way out to the other side of the club, Hinata trailing after him.

When they got outside, Hinata automatically noticed Naruto's car, even though she had never seen it, or the fact that she never knew he had one, it was the black and orange one parked in the 'RESERVED' section. She ran to it and got there before Naruto, but when he caught up with her he noticed that her mouth was opened.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Naruto! This is a Nissan Skyline!" she squeaked.

"Oh, so what?"

"Never mind, let's go already!" she said.

"Okay" He unlocked it, both of them climbed inside and Naruto turned it on. Hinata noticed the shape of the seats of how they were tuners seats for a race car and quickly strapped herself in.

Neji was just barely getting out of the club when Naruto pulled up in front of him.

"HURRY UP AIRHEAD!" he yelled, and sped off into the night.

"I'll kill him," he muttered to himself, and climbed into his Viper.

Naruto was already in the street, when he came upon the road that led to his house, the thing that he disliked about it was the fact that it was extremely long and dark, especially at night, with all the trees blocking the light from the moon in what seemed like an infinite tunnel. He turned to look at Hinata, who didn't look one bit frightened, suddenly she said:

"N-N-N-Naruto…. What is THAT!?"

Naruto turned to look, and hit the breaks almost instantly. When the car finally came to a stop, he got out and walked out into the long desolate street and peered into the darkness. He went back into his car, and without getting in, turned on the high beams. Hinata screamed in terror. Naruto saw what it was, not fifty feet away from the car in front of them, was the body of a carcass floating in midair, bleeding uncontrollably.

"THAT, Is a Lesser Demon" he said as he pulled out his knives.


	7. Fights & Explanations

Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 7… Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Hinata stared at the creature floating in the night, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it had an air of evil around it, and made the dark, empty street suddenly more frightening, she was afraid.

She saw Naruto creep towards the Lesser, but it looked as if he did not want to be heard, although she did not understand why, he was right in front of it. She tried to say something, but before she even muttered his name, a hand wrapped itself around her mouth and she could not speak, or scream, Naruto turned around to see her, and nodded in approval.

Hinata turned around, and saw Neji standing outside the car with his hand inside Naruto's Skyline stooping her from speaking, then, he whispered so low that Hinata could barely hear him:

"That's a Corpse Lesser, its eyesight is dead, but its hearing is greater than even an elephant's. You need to stay as quiet as possible to try and get near enough to try and kill 

it, its weak against any type of attack, but you MUST stay quiet; otherwise if it hears you, it calls out more of its kinds, hundreds more, making them harder to kill."

Hinata nodded, she was too scared to speak, and did not want Neji to take his hand away from her mouth, otherwise she was pretty sure she would scream and give them away.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and saw Neji with his hand in her mouth so she wouldn't give them away; he nodded at Neji, and turned his attention back to the Lesser. He began to creep closer and closer, when he was close enough, he raised his knives, and……..

"NARUTO!! WATCH OUT!!" Hinata screamed as she broke free of Neji's grip, but she did so because something was coming up behind Naruto, with what seemed like a Katana in its hand.

Naruto flinched at the scream, but he still turned around in time to dodge a Katana heading for his head, he looked up and saw someone in the darkness. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw the outline of the person who had attacked him, and 

froze. In front of him, not four feet away, was the Demon of Snakes, the Natural Orochimaru.

"Why the sssshock, Naruto-kun?" he whispered, his voice seemed like he wanted to laugh, but his eyes looked like he had the intention to kill.

Naruto said nothing, but his fear faded and he was about to charge at Orochimaru, but and ear-splitting screech made him turn around as he saw the Lesser howling. "Damn!" he said, as he threw his knives at it. They hit it, but he knew it was too late, he turned around to attack Orochimaru, but he had vanished, all he had left was a gust of wind, making the road seem all the more frightening.

He turned around to see Neji pulling Hinata out of his car, he knew they could not escape any more, it was far too late to try and run, and walked towards them.

"Naruto, we're screwed, you do know that right?" Neji said, his voice still had that calmness to it, but he was far from it.

"Yeah, I know, but what else can we do?" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I-I-I-I j-just-"

"Hinata, it was because of you that I'm still here, I didn't even see that bastard Orochimaru behind me, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have died," He said.

Neji gave a chuckle, "I think we might still die now that that Lesser gave the call" he said.

"Yeah……..How the hell are we gonna get out of this one?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at both of them, why couldn't they just leave? Or run away? But before she was able to ask, a howl made her turn jump.

"Dang that was a little faster than usual", said Naruto as he and Neji turned to see hundreds of Lessers flying towards them. Naruto casually walked to the trunk of his car, opened it and withdrew a semi-heavy-looking black traveling bag and set it on the floor. Naruto sighed, he turned to Hinata and said: "Well, I guess there's no other option than 

fight our way out; Hinata, you wont be able to just stand there, sorry 'bout that; don't worry though, they're weak enough to kill with a small cut, so they won't really be a hassle, but it's going to be a VERY long time until we get a break, so get what you're gonna need."

Hinata took a quick glance at the items in the bag; she saw several kunai knives, ninja stars, paper bombs, ninja chucks, and one Katana. She looked at Naruto and asked: "How do they attack?"

Naruto looked at her, then at the rapidly approaching Lessers, and without looking back at her said: "They don't use any type of attacks, or weapons, or jutsu for that matter….. If you ask me, take a couple of kunai knives, you're not going to want to waste anything by throwing them, the only way we're going to get through this is by close combat, they're easy enough to kill, but hard to keep away, so don't get scared when you find yourself surrounded by them, just don't stop and try to conserve your energy.

"How do I conserve my energy?"She asked.

Neji responded first: "Wait for them to come to you, and attack them when they're in numbers, don't attack them one by one, or you'll be dead before you get started, watch Naruto and me first so you could understand, we'll cover you, so just observe for now. But just in case, take a few kunai."

Hinata did as she was told; she took a few kunai from the bag just as Naruto reached in for the Katana. Their hands touched and she froze, her hand on top of Naruto's, she looked up, and saw him looking at her with a blank look on his face, but suddenly, he looked away as she blushed and withdrew the kunai, Neji had not noticed, but said: "Guys? Can you both hurry it up? They're getting closer."

Naruto looked in Neji's direction, and sure enough, the Lessers where upon them.

Hinata took a few steps back and positioned herself into a fighting stance, but to her bewilderment, Naruto and Neji just stood there….waiting for the Lessers to engulf them.

Naruto stood and waited for the Lessers to surround him. He closed his eyes, and took a deep sigh, and waited.

Neji withdrew his kunai; he glanced at Naruto who was being surrounded by the evil beings, whose flesh smelled of rotting meat and Death itself. He turned to see his own position, and saw himself also being surrounded by them as well.

Naruto was breathing slowly, his eyes still closed, when the scent in the air changed. It wasn't cold and silent anymore; it was the smell of rotting meat, a stench that he knew well. It was time.

Hinata looked at both of them, she could no longer see them, they were completely surrounded by the demons, she wanted to scream, but her mouth didn't move, she feared losing them; she had to do something…….

Naruto reacted to the sudden change in the air; he drew the katana and swung it in a full circle killing all the demons around him. Neji drew both his kunai and held them opposite of each other; he swung and killed those around him in a flash. The demons away from them charged, they're freakish howls stirred the night and before they new it, Naruto and Neji were surrounded, top and bottom, in all directions by the creatures.

Hinata screamed their names, but before she even moved, a horrible noise filled the air, and she shut her eyes as the howling grew louder. When she opened them, she gagged; all that was left of the nearest demons were bits of meat, and blood. The blood was everywhere, but it still had not reached her feet, she looked around and saw Naruto polishing his blood-stained katana with a rag which he had withdrawn from his pocket, he seemed like he was enjoying the bloodshed.

A hand suddenly came up behind Hinata and grabbed her arm, she turned and saw a lesser holding her and screamed. The demons grip on her arm increased, it began to give a howl, but was stopped short when a katana was suddenly pierced through its chest from behind. She began to shake in fright as the demon fell, and saw Naruto behind it, and again began polishing it with the blood-stained rag, he gave a chuckle, and looked up 

at Hinata, she looked into his eyes, and stopped shaking, Naruto's eyes had again become blood red, his face showed a clear expression of joy.

"Its okay Hinata, everyone gets a little shook up their first time." Naruto said as he looked in the direction directly behind Hinata, he gave a sigh, Hinata turned as well, and gave a yelp, the lessers were coming at them in greater numbers now.

"Man, they seem desperate to kill us huh Neji?" Naruto said as he stopped polishing his Katana. He put the rag in his back pocket and let it hang as if a bandana. Neji muttered something under his breath, confirming what Naruto had said, because Naruto WAS right, they did seem desperate to kill the both of them.

"I freakin' hate this, this is gunna take forever" Naruto muttered.

"Well what did you expect? Didn't you just see that bastard Orochimaru? He probably sent all these lessers way before the other on gave the call, making them all the more bloodthirsty when it did." replied Neji.

Naruto ran forward and began slashing all the demons around him, howling with laughter as he killed more and more.

Neji hesitated, then asked: "Hinata… were Naruto's eyes………….."

"Red?" she said. "Yes, they were."

"Ugh, this is unpleasant"

"Why? What happens when Naruto becomes like that?"Hinata asked, she was afraid of the answer, but wanted to hear it nevertheless.

"Well…………..he starts acting like the fox." Neji said, fully aware that Hinata did not comprehend what he had just said.

Hinata didn't understand, "Fox? What do you mean Neji?"

"The Nine-Tails, it's inside Naruto, since as far as I could remember he's had it. Remember all those stories we used to hear when we were kids? About the fox coming into the city and destroying everything? It was true, the fox was almost pure destruction, and the fourth put it inside him when he was born so he could protect the city. And since then, Naruto had been alone for most of his life."

"But… then why does it ap-"

"It appears when bloodshed is at its greatest around him, when it happens; a piece of it appears on the outside of his mind and begins to fight alongside him, but not for him. Right now, Naruto's acting like he is because the Fox's mind is alongside him while at the same time the both of them are fighting with both of their strengths combined, and the fox has a characteristic that loves to kill, thus the scene we are now witnessing."

Hinata looked over at Naruto, he had already cut down a huge number of the lessers, and he was still going in deeper amongst them, she was just barely able to make out his outline in the dark, but above all, she could hear the insane laughter of joy and death. She did not want to think about Naruto as he was at the moment; she simply was afraid of what he could become during battle and the frightening capabilities of the Kyubi inside him.

Neji had stopped fighting, there was no point in doing so anymore, Naruto had cut down all opposition near him and Hinata, at the moment he was deep within the numbers of the lessers, killing them all without mercy in his current state.

Tenten

"Where the hell is Neji and Naruto?!" Tenten growled to herself, she was waiting outside of Naruto's house. She had gotten there just a few minutes ago, she taken the only path to his house, the super long, super scary road. She knew something was wrong, because Naruto's club was close to the road and it didn't take long to get there to here. She decided something was wrong, and got back into her black Mustang GT and went back down the road.

Hinata could no longer see Naruto. He had gone so far down the road he was unnoticeable, even to Neji's or her Byakugan when they had used it. All the while she was thinking.

"Neji, how come I've never been attacked by lessers before today? I mean, there's so many of them shouldn't they have attacked me by now or any other person?" she asked.

Neji turned to look at her, "They have attacked you and every other human being on earth and it's just different from when you CAN see them, to when you CAN'T see them. When a person can't see them they only take energy away, not affecting the person very much, only making them tired; but when a person CAN see them, they try to attack them and devour them. The thing is, all the demons, Lessers and Naturals, can tell when a person has "The Sight", honestly, it's pretty obvious once you look at it. A normal person's amount of chakra is small, but a person's chakra that gets "The Sight" suddenly becomes different, denser, thus allowing them to see who does and doesn't have it."

Hinata gave a shiver, had she known that before she was given The Sight, she would have lived in constant fear of that knowledge. A thought suddenly came to her, and she looked back at Neji and asked: "Neji, when did you get The Sight?"

Neji flinched when she asked, not because of the fact of WHO had given it to him, just the fact of how Naruto and a few others always seemed to find it funny each time they retold it. He searched for the right words; "Well, you already know Tenten gave it to me, and she gave it to me whe-"

"Neji what's that?" Hinata pointed in the opposite direction, towards what she believed was the direction of Naruto's house.

Neji turned and saw a pair of lights coming towards them, at first he thought it was another threat, but soon realized it was a car, black by the looks of it. When the car stopped a few yards from them, the person inside came out but they couldn't recognize them. The person stopped a few feet away, unnoticeable in the dark street, then suddenly ran into the light and attacked Neji into the floor.

"Tenten! Ger-off me! Can't…..brief." Neji managed to say, struggling in the floor with her holding him in a killer hug.

Tenten gave a giggle, and let go of Neji, he got up with her still tightly holding on to him.

Hinata looked at both of them as a sudden realization came over her, she smiled at them but mostly at Neji.

Tenten let go of Neji and gave a yelp as she saw Hinata and ran to give her a breath-taking hug.

"Hinata! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you here!"She said.

Hinata simply smiled, she knew what Tenten meant, she had always expected her to be given The Sight.

Tenten moved closer to Hinata, and whispered in her ear, "So what did you think when Naruto gave you the sight?"

Hinata grew confused, "How did you know Naruto gave it to me?"

Tenten laughed, "I'm sure as heck that hell has to freeze over for Neji to have given you The Sight."

Hinata turned red, she knew that as well, but she wasn't about to explain to her yet with Neji so close. "Tell you later" was all she could say.

Tenten let go of her, then looked around and her sight turned to the kunai still on Neji's hands. She looked in the opposite direction from were she had come from, and asked: "Neji…. is Naruto over there?"

"Yeah, he's been over there for a while now."

"That boy ALWAYS does this when the Corpse Lessers are around." She growled.

Hinata turned to look at her, "how did you know he's fighting them?"

"Those were the type that attacked me a while ago, in this exact same street, I think one or two must have gotten away from me when I fought back, and came across you guys when you came by." She said.

"Naruto was also attacked by Orochimaru", said Neji.

"What!? How? What happened?" she said.

"Nothing really, the bastard ended up leaving and calling a whole group of them, and then the one that got away from you gave the call."

"So they got here like twice as fast huh?" Tenten asked, already knowing the answer.

Hinata nodded, and looked over in Naruto's direction, hoping that he would come back already. She suddenly saw movement, and activated her Byakugan. She saw him, he was coming back, jumping from tree to tree. When he reached them, the first one he noticed was Tenten.

"Naruto you bastard! What took you so long?"Shouted Tenten. She was about to say something else when she noticed Naruto removing his rag from his pocket and again begin to clean his now blood-drenched katana.

He gave a chuckle, he began to laugh silently. Then he raised his head up high and to the side, he gave an evil smile as Tenten saw his eyes. "Sorry bout thhhat, hmmm ha ha, I couldn't control myselllffffff."

Tenten walked towards him studied him thoroughly, and to Hinata's horror, she began slapping him.

"NARRRRUUUTTTOOOO! WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!!" she shouted. When she stopped slapping him, he raised an eyebrow as he gave her a quizzical look.

"Damn I hate it when you do that Tenten……" he laughed, as his eyes were returning to their usual blue.

Tenten also laughed. "But it works doesn't it?"

Neji sighed; he shook his head in disapproval and said, "Well? Can we go already? Naruto, I'm pretty sure you took them all out right?"

"Sure did!" he said as he ran to his car and placed the bag of weapons back into the trunk. "Let's go already! Come on Hinata!"

Hinata gave a small giggle and blushed as she ran to Naruto's car.

Tenten looked at the both of them going into the car, then went to hug Neji, "Yeah, come on airhead," she said as she planted a small kiss on his lips. She began to laugh and ran to her car as Neji got into his, and once the three cars' engines were roaring, they sped off, deeper and deeper into the street towards Naruto's house.


	8. A New Type Of Job

Hey Everyone! Thanks to the people who have stuck with me so far, also to my friend, Tsuki, has given me good advice. New characters introduced in this chapter!

Chapter 8

Throughout the rest of the ride home, Hinata kept glancing at Naruto; she kept expecting him to suddenly burst out laughing and becoming a crazed demon slayer again. He didn't talk the rest of the way, and it was several minutes before she saw the black gates that led to his house. As they came to a stop, Neji and Tenten came up behind them. Hinata tried to look around through the window, but could gain nothing from the landscape, all she could make out were a few dead trees, drained from all their leaves and swaying in the small wind outside.

They waited for less than thirty seconds before she heard a loud creak coming from the gates scraping against the leaf-covered ground. The creaking sounded like nails on chalkboard, and Hinata gave a shiver as the sound echoed throughout her body. Naruto drove forward, slowly as he reached a curve that went up towards the huge house. As they got closer, Hinata looked in awe at the house; she never would have believed that Naruto had style. The house was on top of a small hill, and the road was snaked around, eventually reaching the front of the house. She looked around, and saw a fountain in the middle of the large front lawn, also covered by a polished brick road. As they drove to a stop, she noticed a few other cars already parked in the lawn; all of them high classed as well.

Naruto got out of the car and Hinata slowly followed. Behind them Neji and Tenten parked their own cars and got out. Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto and noticed he seemed a bit tense. Neji walked up to him and muttered: "Naruto, it's 12:00, you know he's gonna be pissed don't you? He hates it when we use it."

Naruto gulped, he seemed nervous now, and to Hinata's bewilderment, she saw sweat begin to form in his brow. This bothered Hinata the most because of the previous scene, Naruto had fought an uncountable number of Lessers and the whole time he hadn't even broken a sweat and now so close to his house he was beginning to cower. She wondered to herself, what could scare Naruto like that when fighting monsters did not? She studied him for a moment as Neji went back with Tenten and the two began to whisper seriously to each other. She then asked: "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto slowly faced her, his eyes were closed, but when he opened them, he seemed a bit more himself. He looked her in the eyes and whispered: "I did something I wasn't supposed to do, and for that, I'm gonna most likely suffer for it."

Hinata said nothing, meanwhile Tenten and Neji came up to them, were Neji said: "Well…shall we go in? Naruto it's your house so you first…"

Naruto nodded, and walked towards the entrance of his house. They reached two large black-wood double-doors and Naruto pushed them open.

Just then, Hinata fell to her knees as she felt a sense of death inside the house, it filled her every being, shook her wildly as her mind fought to comprehend the situation. Tenten picked her up; she supported her and kept walking inside. The deeper inside the huge house they went, the more Hinata felt a huge weight press itself upon her shoulders. The feeling never left her, and she barely managed to lift her head enough to see Naruto shiver as he kept walking.

They soon reached a hallway, and Hinata noticed that it fit Naruto perfectly, the walls were orange, with a black carpet under them and what looked like dozens of black-framed portraits aligned all the way to the end of the hall, were she saw another set of large double-doors leading to something she did not know.

When Naruto reached the double-doors, he paused for a moment and took a deep breath; when he had regained himself he looked up and pushed open the doors that led to the meeting room were he knew something was waiting for him.

The moment that Naruto opened the doors, Hinata fell unconscious; the weight on her shoulders had reached a breaking point for her mind as a sense of fury filled her.

Naruto noticed Hinata fall unconscious, and realized that she was still a pre-mature Guardian, and that the chakra pressure in his house was overwhelming for her mind to sustain consciousness. He knew she was still too weak, and whispered to Tenten to take her upstairs to a room were she could sleep, away from the chakra pressure. Once she left, he turned his attention to the room in front of him, and realized just how late he was.

Naruto looked down at his long wooden table, extending all the way to the other side of the room. He saw Neji take his place among the chairs left, now there was only three chairs left to use, one for Tenten, and one for himself, the third would finally be occupied as well.

Naruto looked at those who had assembled in his home, his eyes first went to Sasuke, then to Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, then to Neji. But his eyes did not stop there; he looked at the far end of the table, on the other side of the room opposite from him. There, sat a hooded figure, clearly awake, he knew because the 

hooded figure was not snoring, and as the hooded person stirred, his stomach tightened, and his heart was beating as loud as a drum, he hoped it wasn't loud enough so that the others could hear.

He heard footsteps behind him, and when they passed him he saw that Tenten had returned, and she took her seat next to Neji. Naruto gazed in her direction, and as if from reading his thoughts, Tenten mouthed the words "She's OK", and looked away.

Naruto was relived, but he still stood at the end of the table, unable to move as his gaze drifted back to the hooded person at the other end.

No one seemed able to speak, and suddenly the hooded person raised their head, and looked in Naruto's direction. Then in an accusing voice, said: "Damn it Naruto, you freakin' idiot………….. I was so happy till you woke me up you bastard" the man combed his hair with his hand, and stopped suddenly as if realizing something, he then said : "I guess it couldn't be helped, at least this table will be full in a few days time, but damn it Naruto, why the hell didn't you wait to give Hinata The Sight until AFTER you knew I'd be awake? You know I can sense every time a Guardian is made and it takes away my sleep……." He moaned, seeming too tired to say anymore.

Naruto stirred, and looked around at his companions, they all had their heads down and eyes closed, except for Kiba who was obviously trying to suppress a laugh with all his might. Naruto looked back at Tsuki and asked: "Soooo………….am I ok to go?"

The man called Tsuki stirred, then sighed, "Yes…… and No. You're lucky I'm in a good mood, else you'd have been dead by now." He smiled as he said it. "But since YOU gave the sight to Hinata, you're going to have to help her get used to this new world you just threw her into. You KNOW what we as Guardians have to do, and I can't think of a reason in why of all days, you had to give a normal girl "The Sight", bring her to your house of all houses, and expose her to chakra pressure so great that she might as well die from the strength of it. You know that each of us has an inhuman amount of chakra in our bodies and what it can do to Hinata when all of us are together in the same location…… The pressure is simply to great for her body to sustain life at the moment." He shook his head. "For now, she can't be anywhere near all of us if she is to live. I'm surprised she was able to stay conscious with you, Neji and Tenten so close. Just see to it that she gets stronger so that she gets used to us first."

Naruto looked down, and he quickly glanced back at the door behind him, and Tenten saw a single tear fall from his right eye.

Naruto knew he was lucky, Tsuki was a great person when not tempered, but when irritated proved to be one of the greatest dangers in the world. He knew that from experience. He nodded as Tsuki put his head back down to fall asleep again and as everyone at the table got up, Naruto turned to leave, without looking back he asked: "Hey Tsuki, aren't you going to come welcome Hinata?" when he didn't receive a reply he looked back and saw that Tsuki had raised his hand to flip him off, he smiled and closed the door behind him as the gang made their way out into his living room.

The room was huge. The walls were covered with shelves of old books and the roof was round with a mural of a battlefield. The floors were orange and all around were wooden chairs for everyone to sit on. The walls were painted black giving the room a dark appearance. As they all took a seat Naruto slumped into his own and put his hands in his face. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Lee walked to the chimney and set a few logs into the fireplace. He looked around for a flint or a lighter but didn't find one. He sighed and turned to Sasuke. "Can I get a hand here Sasuke-kun?"

Without getting up, Sasuke made a few hand signs and put his hand to his mouth, and blew a stream of fire into the fireplace, lighting to dark room.

The warmth was so sudden, everyone shivered as their bodies began to warm up. Kiba wiggled around in his sweater and muttered: "Finally….. All the damn chakra pressure we all emit makes this place freezing cold, and Akamaru kept moving around my sweater in the meeting room trying to warm up, if I had laughed out loud, Tsuki woul'da killed me…."

As if to give emphasis on what he had said, Akamaru wiggled out of Kiba's sweater and crawled near the fire. The small dog rested its head in its paws and went to sleep.

Everyone seemed to find it funny and commented on it, except for Naruto and Shino. Shino because he never commented on anything that was funny. The fire seemed to make the living room cozier. Shikamaru stirred from his chair, and got up.

"Naruto….. I'ma get a martini….want one?"

Naruto nodded, he needed something to calm himself. At the moment he was angry at himself for not thinking of what could have happened to Hinata when he gave 

her the sight, he knew that the pressure in his house was strong, but he had forgotten just what it truly could have done to her.

Shikamaru went to a flight of stairs opposite another flight that led to the rooms in the house; the one he was climbing led to the upstairs bar that gave view to the living room. Naruto looked up and saw through the handle bars that Shikamaru was looking for some type of bottle to make the martini out of. When he could not find it, he walked over to the handle bars, and looking down, asked : "Naruto…… I can't find the Vodka….do you still have some?"

Naruto looked up and said: "Its in the other side of the table, the bartenders spot, inside the left cabinet."

Shikamaru walked around the bar table to the other side and rummaged around for the bottle. "Got it" he finally said. He looked around for the glass cups and began to make himself and Naruto the martini.

Ino saw what he was doing and called out to him, : "Shikamaru…can you make me one too?"

Shikamaru shook his head and said: "What a drag……"

"Thank you!" said Ino as she turned back to her conversation with Sakura. Sasuke saw Shikamaru in the bar and said: "You know what? I think ill make myself one too…." He got up and went up to the bar as nearly everyone else agreed that a drink would be appreciated. Except for Naruto and Shino, Lee stayed with them because he knew what would happen if he drank, also partly because he did not think that any of them should drink because of being underage. He commented on that and received a reply from Sasuke.

"Come on Lee, we're all four years away from bein' 21, let us have a bit of fun, in fact…..why don't you join us?

As he said that, Neji and Tenten shouted:

"NO!!"

Naruto gave a small chuckle. He looked at Lee and said: "I have more things to drink than just alcohol Lee… I have a bunch of different kinds of juices if you want to try them out…."

Lee nodded. "Thank you Naruto, I guess I shall." And with that, he got up and joined the others. Shino raised his finger as a mosquito landed on it. He was silent for a moment, then without looking at Naruto said: "It seems that Hinata has regained consciousness. I set a few insects in your room a while ago so that they could inform us if anything happened to her."

Naruto nodded, relieved then a thought struck him. "Shino… how did you know Tenten was going to put her in my room?"

Shino grew silent, and then said: "I didn't know who was going to take her to your room, but I instinctively knew you were going to decide to do so, so that you could go see her later. And also, your room is the farthest away from here, so it made sense that you were going to place her somewhere where the chakra pressure would not affect her."

Naruto sighed. "Thanks Shino, at least know we know that she's ok."

Shino nodded. He turned around and saw that Naruto seemed to ponder something in his head. He knew right away what was going on in his head. "She'll be alright Naruto, don't kill yourself over it. If you're still worried just go."

Naruto nodded at Shino's suggestion, he got up and went to the staircase opposite from the bar and climbed towards the top, when he was gone Shino got up, and walked up to the bar, joining everyone else.

Shikamaru walked to the handle bars, and called out: "Naruto, here's your martini……….?" He looked down and saw that he wasn't there anymore. "What a drag…………."

Hinata opened her eyes. She realized she was in a bed and sat up. The bed was pretty big and high. She looked around and noticed that the only two colors in the room were Black and Orange. "This must be Naruto-kun's room!" she said to herself. Her face grew hot as she blushed at the thought of lying in Naruto's bed. She got up and looked around, the room itself was large, there was a large T.V at the other end and she noticed 

the black-wood cabinets next to it. She walked towards them, and with a shaking hand opened one of the drawers. She looked inside and saw nothing but black and orange shirts, though they were all the same color, there were many different types of them, some with logos on them, and one to her amusement that said: "I love RAMEN"

Hinata smiled, she loved the fact that she was having a glimpse at Naruto's life. She closed the drawer and noticed the curtain on the other side of the T.V. she went to it and lifted the curtain and saw that she was on the third floor. She then noticed the cars, they were opposite from where she stood, she realized that she was in the farthest room in the house, away from where Naruto, Neji, and Tenten were. She went back to the bed and lay back down just thinking of Naruto. She couldn't believe how her life had changed in a single night. She had gone from being at home to Neji inviting her to club Night, then finding out that Naruto was the owner. From Naruto choking her in his fury to then kissing her. She blushed when she remembered how long their kiss had lasted. She then remembered them on the road, to the lesser in the middle of the road to Naruto and Neji fighting off hundreds of them, then to when Naruto's eyes turned red, and his happiness at the bloodshed he began to start. She then remembered fainting when Naruto opened the doors in his hallway and the pressure that was weighing her down. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep again, thinking about her kiss with Naruto.

A knock on wood broke her silence. She sat up and looked around the still room, confused, she lay back down but kept her eyes open. Suddenly, she heard a the door open, and she sat up again and turned to face the doorway, she froze midway as she saw Naruto leaning on the frame with a sad smile in his face.

"N-N-Naruto! W-W-What are you doing here?!" she squeaked.

Naruto smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure this is my room Hinata"

Hinata blushed as her face turned blood red, she felt so stupid saying what she did knowing who's room she was in, but it was all she could say a the moment. She looked down at the covers as Naruto got a chair from his closet. He placed the chair at the end of the bed and sat on the opposite side of it, placing his hands on the headrest as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed furiously, she felt Naruto's gaze on her, she felt as if he was looking right through her. She continued to stare at the bed covers, her mind wanted her to look at Naruto, but her entire body was screaming to hide under the covers. She realized just then that she had never truly been alone with him. She looked up at him and saw that he 

had rested his head on his hands and was looking at her with a kind expression on his face.

Naruto stirred after what seemed an eternity to Hinata. He raised his head and sighed. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her smile. "Hinata" was all he said. She turned and looked at him, he seemed worried, for some strange reason Hinata knew he was worried, even if his face held a smile, she knew he was thinking; pondering a question in his head.

When he finally spoke, he was whispering.

"Hinata……. I'm sorry for doing this to you." He said.

Hinata looked at him as she fought the urge to get up and tackle him in a hug. "What do you mean Naruto?"

He sighed. "I wasn't thinking when I gave you the sight…….. I didn't think of what it could have done to you…. And worse of all…exposing you to near death with all of us here."

"All of us?"

"……..yeah, all of us, me, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru….."

Hinata frowned; a question began to tug at her mind. "Naruto…. do they all have th-"

"Sight? Yeah, they all do. Me, you, Neji, Tenten and the rest of them. We can all see lessers and fight them, in fact that's the whole reason we have it."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't understand Naruto… what do you mean about the whole reason of having the sight? What does it mean?"

Naruto looked at her, for a long moment it seemed like he would not respond, and then he said: "It means that we have a job to do. And that job means the extermination of supernatural enemies."

Hinata blinked. "Extermination? What exactly does that make us?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Every person that has the sight is what we call a Guardian; our whole title is Elemental Guardians. As far as we know, the only ones in the world are here, in my house at the moment." He looked at Hinata waiting to see if she had a question, when she said nothing, he continued. "Each Guardian is given a specific 'Domain', or element if you're used to that. The elements vary from each Guardian to fit their strengths, or what best suits them. But besides that fact, each and every one of us has the same task: the extermination of demons. Another thing that we all share is an increase in strength and the amount of chakra in our bodies can increase to inhuman levels. None of it goes to waste because we need more strength to fight demons, we need to have large amounts of chakra in our bodies to perform techniques that can either save us or help us in the killing of demons."

Hinata was quiet, but she now understood why she had fainted, since her body could now hold more chakra, she was weak against other chakras that exceeded her strength, and she realized that she would have to get stronger if she was to survive in this new world she was flung into. As she thought that, she also realized why Naruto was so 

depressed, he was mad at himself for doing this to her, but she was happy, and she wanted him to know.

She smiled, which brought a look of confusion from him. "In not mad at you Naruto, not a bit. But I am a little sad that I wont be able to talk with the whole group anytime soon….."

Naruto looked at her, and he began to smile. "We'll have to fix that. But for now, sleep." He moved into the bed and kissed her in the forehead, and walked out of the room. Hinata followed him with her eyes until he closed the door and she heard him walk down the hall. She lay down again and closed her eyes, thinking of what the next few days would bring. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. A Time to Train

I think I should explain something………Konoha (AKA the city that Naruto & the Gang live in) is actually a codename for the state of Pennsylvania. (I chose this state because it's usually the place were a bunch of supernatural stuff happens in………) Anyway, Enjoy!!

Chapter 9

Naruto walked back to the living room, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked across the room and saw that everyone was in the bar, and not wanting to be alone, he walked up the other stairs to the bar and saw everyone talking and drinking merrily. They were all either sitting on the tall wooden stools or standing up and leaning on the bar table. He decided to sit down next to Chouji. He sat down with a long sigh; he looked at Chouji and saw him eating chips out of a bowl. Chouji stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Just tired, that's all………..did Shikamaru save my martini?"

Before he looked around Chouji held out a glass cup filled with a clear liquid to him. "Ino was going to drink it when she finished hers but I took it away cuz' I thought you were going to want it later."

Naruto accepted the cup with gratitude and took a sip, his eyes watered as the strong liqueur slid down his throat. He took another sip and relaxed his body as he adjusted himself in the chair. Chouji returned his attention to his bowl of chips and began eating with gusto. After a few minutes Naruto padded him in the back and got up to go get another drink. As he walked to the bar table he saw that Shino had taken it upon himself to serve the drinks. He smiled as he sat down in a stool on the other side of him.

"Need anything Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Can you refill this glass with the same thing as before Shino?"

Shino nodded and bent down and searched for the bottle Naruto wanted through the drawers as Naruto put his head down on the cold wood of the table. After about a minute, Shino said "Here you go Naruto".

Naruto took the glass and spun his chair around to see what the others were doing. He saw someone in the corner hidden away from everyone else sitting on the red-leather couch and he squinted to try and get a better view of who it was. When his eyes adjusted he saw that it was Neji and Tenten. They were both sitting down and Neji had his arm around Tenten's neck and Tenten had her arms around his waist. She was leaning onto him and seemed to be asleep because her breathing was slow and even. Neji had his eyes closed but seemed to be awake. Naruto walked over to them and when Neji saw him coming, he whispered, "She's tired, it seems that when she was attacked by the lessers it took a lot of strength for her to defeat them all by herself, she's not hurt, only tired."

Naruto nodded, and left them alone. He looked over at Sasuke, who was talking to Shikamaru, or trying to, was the way to put it; he kept hitting him in the head to wake up every couple of seconds. Naruto went back to where he was sitting and looked over at Shino, who was silent as usual and not really looking in any specific direction, he could never actually tell if he had his eyes opened or not.

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Do we still have juice? I want to drink something other than alcohol right now…"

Shino looked up at him. He frowned at Naruto but stayed silent. A thought came to his head, and asked:

"Was Lee over here before you here?"

Shino nodded. He looked over Naruto's shoulder and Naruto turned around. They both saw Lee gulp down the last of the juice from a bottle he was holding and set it down next to about a dozen already empty bottles of juice. Naruto sweat-dropped, he had forgotten that Lee absolutely loved the juices that Naruto bought because they were delicious. He shook his head, smiling. He turned back to Shino and began to laugh silently. Shino merely smiled.

"By the time I got up here Lee was looking around the drawers for something. I asked if I could help him look for what he was looking for, but he said that he didn't want me wasting my time looking for something that he wasn't even sure he was looking for, so I let him be."

Naruto smiled even more, he had always known that Lee disliked to burden things on others, so he burdened himself even more, that was the whole reason that everyone liked him, not to take advantage, but because he was warm hearted. He looked back at Shino and said:

"Ah, it doesn't matter, I don't really care anyways. But I think it's gonna be real frikin' funny when Lee has to go to the bathroom after drinking all that juice."

Shino merely nodded, and began to clean the bar counter with an old rag. Naruto studied him for a while. He knew that Shino wasn't very talkative, but it still made him wonder why.

"Shino……how come you decided to serve the drinks instead of being with everyone else? Don't you feel left out? I mean……you're gonna be here and no one's gonna talk to you or nuthin'………………."

Shino stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Naruto and saw him looking at him intently…waiting. He smiled, Naruto was always persistent to get his answer, and Shino had never explained the question that he was asking. He paused for a moment, and then said:

"…………I've learned that those who speak less are the ones who are paid the most attention than to those who speak the most……. Meaning that I'm not here all night alone without anyone to talk to, on the contrary, I find myself being flooded with what everyone's talking about."

Naruto looked confused. He didn't understand what Shino meant.

"How can those that do _not_ talk be more paid attention than those who _do_ talk?"

"How indeed? It seems that those who hold their tongues are the ones that fill their mind with knowledge without speaking out on what they want answered. Something that you should 

think about Naruto…….ponder on your own questions without speaking them out loud and you might be told their answer without asking."

With that, Shino returned to cleaning the counter, and left Naruto wondering about what he had just said. Naruto slowly got up from his chair, and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. He sat down and saw that Sakura and Ino were there too. He was thinking about Hinata and how well she was doing when Sasuke said:

"What's wrong with you Naruto? You seem a bit down……"

"Huh? Oh! No its nuthin…."

Sakura looked at him and then said:

"I bet you're thinking about Hinata huh Naruto? Don't worry, she'll be fine! I bet she'll be with us in no time at all!"

"………………"

"………………?"

"………………………………………."

"DAMN YOU SHINOOOOOOOO!!"

Sakura and Ino jumped when he shouted. Shino smiled _'Told him so'_. As Naruto fumed about how Shino was always right, Sasuke was struggling to suppress his laugh. He didn't want to ruin his silent style; he thought being mysterious made him seem cool.

Sakura sighed, she knew being around Naruto was fun, but it had a price; he was unpredictable. Ino was calming down from the fright while Naruto was still mumbling to himself. He suddenly remembered why he had come to sit down with Sasuke. He turned to face him.

"What are we going to do about Orochimaru?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed; he disliked dealing with the problems that the damned Natural brought.

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke was running around school, looking for Naruto. He had just received news from Kiba by phone telling him that he was returning from China and that Orochimaru had set loose millions of lessers throughout the continent. The only big problem with it was that Orochimaru increased the Chinese people's chakra dramatically with his powers, making the lessers think that they were edible. So now, all throughout China, normal people were actually beginning to be killed by lessers._

_As Sasuke came around a corner, he saw Naruto and Hinata talking by the door of a classroom. Naruto seemed like he was about to say something, but Sasuke couldn't wait._

_"HEY NARUTO!" he shouted._

_Sasuke stopped running a few feet away from Naruto, and tried to catch his breath._

_"Hey Sasuke" said Naruto. He turned to Hinata and said: "Hinata, can you excuse me for a bit?" Hinata nodded, and Naruto walked over to Sasuke._

_"Naruto……. Kiba just called me a while ago, he's on his way back in his jet, but he had more important news."_

_"Well, what'd he say?" asked Naruto._

_"It seems that Orochimaru has increased the people's chakra amount using one of his jutsus. And to make matters worse, he set loose millions of lessers around the continent."_

_"HE DID WHAT!!" shouted Naruto._

_"Yeah, I know dobe. It now means that people can now die from lesser attacks instead of only being weakened. We have to fix this as soon as possible."_

_Naruto grimaced, he paused for a moment, then asked Sasuke if he already alerted the others, Sasuke said that no, but he was going to. Naruto told him to do so, and told him to wait for a bit. He walked back to Hinata._

_"Hinata, I gotta run, maybe I'll see you during vacation break?"_

_"Um, sure Naruto" was all she could say. _

_Naruto walked back to Sasuke and the two left together to find their cars among the parking lot, when they got to Naruto's house, Naruto called Neji to go to his club, and that everyone would meet there unless something happened, and to also bring Hinata._

(End Flashback)

"Well Naruto, I guess that we're going to have to go to China" said Sasuke.

Sakura had her head down, she always put her head down when she was thinking. Everyone already knew that they were going to have to pay a visit to China, but now with Hinata, they were going to have to wait a little longer in order to train her.

"Naruto? When are you going to train Hinata?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her, he had also been thinking about that, and the only answer that had come to his mind was to train Hinata immediately, or let the others go ahead to China while he stayed and trained her.

Suddenly Ino said: "I think that we should all stay for a little bit, I mean, we all need to train her in the different domains, and I don't think that _you_, Naruto, will be able to train her in all of those skills, am I right?"

Naruto nodded, he knew that Ino made sense. If Hinata was going to be around all of them, she had to be trained _by_ allof them.

"Yeah, but for now, she needs to rest……..we all need to rest, and I personally need a good night's sleep right now" said Naruto. Ino nodded, she was also tired from what the day had transpired, and she wanted to go to bed. She looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to bed."

Naruto nodded, they would all be staying at his house for now. He had also taken the liberty into assembling everyone their own room. For Lee, he had painted the entire room green, for Kiba, he had painted it grey and red along with a small bed for Akamaru, for Sasuke, he had painted it dark blue and black, and so on. As Ino got up, Sakura also said that she was going to go to bed, and followed Ino. Naruto sighed; Ino and Sakura did nearly everything together. He looked over at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What's up Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes he sighed, he seemed worried about something, either that or he was depressed. Naruto wondered what it was and when Sasuke answered him, he sweat-dropped.

"I'm sleepy…….."

"Idiot, go to bed then!" he shouted.

Just then, a kunai imbedded itself on the table in front of Naruto, making him jump and turn around. He saw Neji put his hand down and then put a finger in his lips, telling Naruto to keep quiet. As he put his hand back down Tenten stirred, and asked what the noise was. Neji glared at Naruto for waking her up and gave him a death glare.

"My bad….." he whispered to Neji. He turned back around to face Sasuke and sweat-dropped when he saw him sleeping. "Sasuke? Wake up and go to bed you dumbass……"

Sasuke stirred, and nodded at him. He made a few one-handed hand seals and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at the table, he was wondering when Hinata would be ready to begin training, and found himself falling asleep as well.

Morning .

Hinata opened her eyes; she looked around the room and saw that light was coming through the window. She looked down and saw that she was wearing shorts; this confused her because she remembered that she was wearing her dress the night before. Suddenly she 

remembered that Naruto had given her clothes that Tenten had told him to give her; she was wearing brown shorts and a black t-shirt. She looked back at the opened curtains and saw that the window was opened. She got up and walked towards the window and looked out to see a bright green garden she had not noticed before, the fountain, and saw that all the cars from the previous night were still there. She walked back to the bed and began to straighten out the wrinkles she had left from sleeping when she sensed someone else in the room. She looked up from what she was doing and saw Naruto at the door. He had a smile in his face, but didn't say anything. Hinata finished what she was doing and spoke.

"Good morning Naruto"

"G'mornin' to you too" he said. He looked her over a few times as if trying to determine something. When Hinata began to blush he said: "Do you feel well Hinata?"

Hinata frowned, she told him yes and he motioned her to follow him. He left the room without another word and Hinata followed. He went down a hall full of doors on both walls, each twelve or more feet apart. Every time they passed a room a shiver went down Hinata's spine as she felt a familiar weight on her shoulders. She shrugged off the feeling and continued following Naruto. When they reached the end of the hall, they came upon a three way fork. Naruto continued to go straight and Hinata trailed behind him, not saying a word. They then came upon a flight of stairs going down to a very large living room. Naruto walked down the stairs one at a time and to the bottom before Hinata and turned around to face her. When she was in front of him he began to walk away again. Hinata frowned; she went after him as he went to a corridor. She suddenly remembered the corridor they were walking in and realized that he was taking her outside.

Naruto got to the end of the corridor and opened the double-doors. The light came flooding into the corridor as he went outside and saw Hinata following him. He continued 

walking until he walked past the cars and was standing in the field. Hinata soon caught up to him and stood a few feet away; a look of confusion on her face. He nodded and began to speak.

"Hinata, sorry to do this so early and soon but I have to start your training immediately. Yesterday I told you that all of us have a different element or domain, and before we start your training, we have to find out the type of element or domain you are." He said.

Hinata nodded and asked: "What are the types of elements and domains Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes, without opening them he said: "There are an infinite number of types. So far none of us have the same exact type of affinity, and the way we find out is by using these cards" when he finished he reached into his pocket and withdrew what looked like blank flashcards. Hinata looked at them and wondered what they did. He held out his hand and handed her a few cards. She took them without question and waited for his instructions.

"Okay, now all you have to do is pour some of your chakra into the cards and see what happens, then it'll determine your affinity." He said.

Hinata nodded, she looked at the cards in her hand and poured some of her chakra into it. The cards seemed to shimmer when they were filled with chakra. When she stopped, the cards stopped vibrating and instantaneously became moist. She looked up to Naruto and heard him mutter "Ice" under his breath.

Naruto walked over to her and took the cards from her. He studied them for a moment then nodded. "It seems that you're affinity is water, Hinata". Hinata looked at him and smiled. She saw him discard of the cards and asked him what affinity _he _was. He looked at her and withdrew 

another card from his pocket. As he filled it with chakra, the card seemed like it was about to fly out of his hand, and when he stopped, the card was suddenly perfectly sliced in half.

"My affinity is Wind" he said. He disposed of the card and turned back to her. "So now that we know your affinity, we can start your training. Is that okay with you Hinata?" she nodded, and continued to smile.

"So what are you going to be training me in Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "Right now, I'm not the one that's gonna be training you, Hinata." As he said that, he looked over her shoulder. She turned around and saw someone coming out of the house and walking over to where they were. She immediately recognized the person as Lee.

"Lee!!" she yelled out as she ran over to hug him. He returned the hug and they both walked towards Naruto. When they got to him, Lee stood next to him, and they faced Hinata. Naruto began to talk.

"Hinata, I won't be able to train you in all the types of fighting and techniques that we need, and also you'll need to get used to all of us if you're going to be _near _all of us at the same time. So we've all decide to train you in person, one-by-one, starting with Lee".

When he finished talking, Lee walked a few steps away from them both and stood in a fighting stance and asked: "Are you ready Hinata-Chan? The first type of training you will receive will be my methods of training in the art of Taijutsu and speed."

Hinata frowned; she did not expect to be fighting him using taijutsu. She had been trained by many taijutsu teachers before, so she thought she would be proficient enough to be able to defeat him, and stood in a fighting stance as well. She looked over at Naruto, who seemed to be waiting for them to make a first move. She turned her attention back at Lee, who then shouted: "START!"

He charged her with a simple forward punch, but when she put up her hand to block the attack, she was thrown back by the amount of force coming from the punch. As she fell to the ground, she looked up in amazement at Lee, she had never suspected him to be so strong, and now that she knew, she wondered what he was capable of. She stood up and formed her fighting stance again as he began to charge at her, this time however, he kicked. She was thrown back about five feet in the air and when she landed, she lost her breath and gasped in shock, she looked up to see Lee, putting his foot down slowly. He resumed his fighting stance as she got back up, and this time he waited for her to make a move.

Hinata ran towards Lee, trying to use a sideways punch so to hit him across the shoulder, only to have him lean away from her punch and then suddenly hit her with both of his palms in her stomach, sending her tumbling to the ground, ten feet away. As she landed, she was gasping for breath, she knew if he had punched her using his fists then, she would have fainted. Slowly, she stood again and readied herself in her stance. She ran towards him using a high jump kick, only to have him dodge it at a quick speed and send her a forward punch, she was ready for it however, and ducked just in time as his fist missed her face by millimeters. She knew now that she would be no match for him. Even with that knowledge, she again took her stance and charged him. She kicked; he parried with a hand, and while her foot was in the air he saw her opening and kicked as well. She put her hand down into the ground and with the other, blocked the kick. He jumped away from her and she put her foot back down. This time he charged her and when he was about ten feet from her, he put his hands into the ground and pole-vaulted over her and landed with a hard _THUMP _on the ground, he punched and she parried, she kicked and he dodged. When they finally backed off of each other she saw where he had previously landed, and 

saw that the ground had been dented as if from some great weight. She looked over at Lee and noticed something around his ankles that were covered by leg bracers.

"Lee…. What are those things behind you're leg bracers?" she asked curiously.

Lee looked down on them and said: "They are weights that I always have on."

Hinata frowned, _what much difference can weights do? They can't have that much of an advantage if he used them or not……. _She asked him if he would please remove them, because she did not want him to hold back on her. He nodded and back flipped away from her about a hundred feet and removed his bracers to reveal weights on his legs. He removed both of them and raised them above his head.

"BEHOLD!! MY TYPE OF TRAINING!!" he shouted as he let go of the weights in his hands. Then hit the ground with a deafening _BOOM_, and Hinata's eyes widened when he suddenly disappeared. She looked around for him and only saw Naruto, who was looking at something else in the field, he suddenly faced her, and at the moment his eyes looked in her direction, Lee suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of her with a fist just centimeters away from her face.

"You loose Hinata-Chan…" he said with a smile. He put his hand down and returned to where he had dropped his weights, and while doing so, Naruto walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, now that I've analyzed your strength, Lee can start training you." He said.

She sweat-dropped, _THAT WASN"T TRAINING?_ She turned back to Lee and saw him coming over to the both of them. When he was beside Naruto, he asked him if he would do what he had asked him to do. Naruto nodded and formed a few hand seals, finishing with: "_**Earth Style: Body Limiting Jutsu!" **_He put a hand on Hinata's forehead and her entire body suddenly became several times heavier. She fell to her knees, unable to react to the new weight her limbs were being forced to lift. Naruto helped her up to stand and asked her if she wanted him to reduce the weights, she said no, and said that she would to get used to them. He let go of her slowly and she was about to fall again but she held herself up somehow.

"How much more weight does this jutsu add to my body?" she asked Naruto.

"Two-hundred pounds exactly" he said.

She sighed; it was something she would just have to get used to. She began to try and walk, but it was very hard with so much more weight attached to her, and her body was screaming in protest against trying to be moved around. She decided to simply try and stroll around the area while Naruto and Lee watched. When she asked what her training was going to be, Lee answered her question.

"What you are doing now _**is**_ you training, you will continue like this until you are used to the weights and become faster than when you didn't have them on. Until then, just try and learn to walk around freely with them on."

She nodded. She continued to drag herself around, trudging her feet on the ground slowly as her body became more used to the new change._ I wonder how long this is going to take. _She thought to herself.

When the sun was beginning to set, Naruto told them that they should all go inside to eat. Hinata's body had gotten used to the sudden weight increase in the hours that had passed, but she was still far from what her normal speed was. At the moment, she could now walk around slowly, no longer dragging herself around. But she was tired enough to drop dead from the energy it had taken her to train the entire day, without breakfast and lunch. Naruto helped her into the house and asked Lee if he could bring the both of them food to his room, since everyone else would probably be eating together, away from the three of them. Lee went off to the kitchen to fetch what Naruto asked for, and Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto's room.

When they got there, Hinata slumped into the bed without another word; she was exhausted from what the day had brought. A few minutes passed before Lee returned with three platters of food for all of them. When he entered the room he set a dish next to Hinata, and the other two for Naruto and himself. Hinata sat up and began eating; Naruto did as well because he was also hungry since he had stayed with the two of them the entire day without eating as well. All three of them ate in the bed until they were full. When Hinata fished she leaned next to the head of the bed sitting upright, closing her eyes to rest for a bit.

Lee and Naruto began to talk about what they would do the next day. Hinata began to fall asleep as their voices seemed to drift away. She felt something move away from the bed, and then all was still.

_**As the days went by, Lee trained Hinata so that her speed became greater than she could have ever imagined. Now that she has finally adapted to speed, the real training may begin.**_


	10. Decisions

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

So sorry for the wait up on this, I know you must all hate me. And to make it all up I'm going to go back to my first few chapters and make them longer because frankly, they're pathetic. I won't be changing the story line at all though, I'll just be adding things to make it more…..interesting.

Decisions Chapter 10

Hinata landed with a crash into the ground, driving the air out of her lungs. It had already been three weeks since she first began to train with Lee, and the results were incredible. Due to the way the boy usually trained, Hinata could now wear over four hundred pounds of weight and still be faster than she was before she had begun to train. Also, due to Naruto's suggestion, every day she added an extra ten pounds to what she was already wearing, giving her a lot more stamina than she had previously contained. Her breathing was labored as she got up and faced Lee again. They had been sparring every day after she had gotten used to the weights Naruto had placed on her. She got into her juuken stance, and since it was the only way she could fight on fair grounds with him, activated her byakugan.

Lee made the next move; he disappeared in a green blur and appeared an arms length away from Hinata, he kicked her in the stomach and sent her sprawling towards the ground again. Her breath came in rasps when she began to rise to her feet again. She was determined to not fail this time. For the entire three weeks that they had trained, she had never managed to land a solid punch on him, and she felt as if she simply could not improve. Lee had a difference of opinion.

For three weeks, he had been sparring with Hinata, and each day, she was getting closer and closer to landing a punch on him when he was at his full speed, and that was saying something because not even Neji could accomplish that feat, sure if he was wearing his weights, but without them, never. The only other person in the entire group of ninjas to have ever trained using Lee's methods, just as Hinata was doing, and successfully land a punch on him, was Naruto. Hinata was not aware that she was using a training method that not even Neji or Sasuke could accomplish.

She ran to him, and raising a chakra filled fist, aimed at his shoulder to try to stop him from moving his arm. She missed by millimeters. Lee side-stepped her and punched her in the side using his wrist, sending her tumbling back onto the ground. Before she even landed, Lee was next to her and performed his whirlwind kick, sending her flying in the opposite direction. Her legs shook as she tried to stand again, but she refused to give in to it. She wiped sweat from her eyes as she looked back over at the youthful fighter. He didn't even seem tired, which gave her a feeling of hopelessness. She ignored her aching muscles and resumed her stance, and taking slow breaths, she re-activated her byakugan.

_'I won't give up…'_

She slowed her breathing so that her nerves could settle, and with more confidence, continued her attempt to hit the boy. She ran to him and ducked a kick; she dodged a punch and parried another. The second punch made her stagger back, Lee's punches hurt even when parried. He sent a third punch her way so that he could make her go into a defense position, but to his immense shock, she caught his fist in her hand.

Hinata had seen the punch coming her way, and without enough time for her mind to make a decision on what to do, she put her arm up on pure reflex pouring chakra into it and also her eyes, and the result left her shocked. What would have most likely broken her arm instead caused Lee's punch to stop completely. At first, she didn't understand what happened, but then she realized then what she had done, just like Neji's Divination Spin, which could stop an attack dead using chakra, she parried Lee's attack. But instead of spinning in circles, she simply used her byakugan to determine where the punch would land, and without using up much chakra like Neji, blocked the punch with pinpoint accuracy.

Lee was in a state of shock, no one, not even Neji himself had enough accuracy do determine so effortlessly where his punches would hit, let alone block it. He looked at Hinata and saw that she had the same expression on her face like him. He jumped back and redoubled his speed, sending a flurry of punches at her to make sure if what happened was a fluke.

Hinata seemed to see Lee's punches slow down a bit, and she began to try her 'accident' a bit more. Bracing herself, she stopped every punch before they landed, earning a dumbstruck look from Lee. With more confidence than before, Hinata began to send back the punches with paralyzing force.

Lee tried his best to dodge the attacks, but for some reason he seemed to be slowing down. When he barely missed the next punch, he saw what Hinata was doing. She pulled back her fist and he saw the chakra around it. It formed about a 12-inch circle around her fist and he realized what it was doing to him. He had sparred with Neji enough times to know what implications the Hyuuga applied to their attacks, but what Hinata was doing at the moment was astounding, for he knew instantly what it was. Just as Neji's eight trigrams, sixty-four palms, Hinata was closing his pressure points, but without making contact, and even if he didn't know how to use ninjutsu, chakra was also what determined a person's stamina and movements. What she was doing was sending chakra impulses to his brain, and chakra was just like electricity in the body. The impulses she was sending into his brain dispersed throughout the rest of his body, confusing his nerves enough to make his movements slower, less accurate. The only thing that made him worry however was the fact that she wasn't even _touching _him, and he didn't want to find out what would happen if she did. And as long as he was within 12 inches of her punches, she would continue sending chakra impulses into his body.

Already Hinata was noticing the difference of speed in Lee's attacks, and knew that her experiment had worked. She kept punching, and he kept dodging, but every dodge was making him slower since he was always getting closer and closer to her fists. She decided to risk it all, and began pouring what was left of her chakra into both of her fists. She tried an uppercut with her left hand and Lee dodged it, just like she expected him to. She loaded her elbow with chakra to make her strike faster, and with her right hand, she punched him head-on in the shoulder, sending a huge chakra wave throughout his arm. He screamed in pain as all of his chakra points in his entire arm were closed, rendering it unmovable. He fell to the ground with a _slump._

"Lee! Are you alright? I'm sorry!"

"Yosh! Do not fear my youthful friend, for you have accomplished your first goal!"

"What? What are you talking about Lee? I just punched you…"

"Hinata-Chan, allow me to reveal a secret to you. These last three weeks have not been you trying to defeat me in a battle, it was meant for you to only punch me once, and now that you have, your second session of training may begin!"

"What? I don't understand Lee, I only punched you, I mean sure I've been trying my best to do so but that's not enough for me to go on to the next training session is it?"

"Hinata-Chan, allow me to reveal another secret; the only other person to have ever punched me without my weights, was Naruto. Not Neji, or Sasuke, or anyone else, only you and him. The true point of this exercise was to train your body to adjust towards much faster foes, since some enemies have abilities to weigh you down, such as you have been doing until now, and find a way to even out the odds. You, who have been weighed down immensely, caught me when I was more than a hundred times your average speed. _That _was your training, and now, you are able to step up to the next youthful challenge!"

Hinata sighed in relief, she thought (and now knew) that she would never be able to beat Lee, but now that he had explained it to her, it made sense that he or Naruto never told her the true purpose of the exercise. For if they had, she probably would have desperately tried to simply punch him, instead of figuring out a way to slow him down so that she could do it again. It made perfect sense. But now she wondered, what would be next? She looked back at Lee and saw him putting his weights back on, then he began walking back to the house and motioned her to follow.

Once inside the house, she followed Lee to the hallway that led to the dining room. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered that she had passed out when Naruto had opened the doors due to the chakra pressure. As they got closer, she felt that cold feeling of something suddenly weighing her down, but it was not like before, as they kept getting closer, the feeling did not worsen, and she was relieved for that. Hopefully, her training that she went through would allow her to be near her friends.

As they were nearing the door, she heard voices on the other side, like someone was arguing. She leaned in closer and heard that it was Naruto and a few others. Lee opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"I'm telling you that we can't DO anything yet Neji! We need more time!"

"Naruto, people are DYING! We can't sit here and simply do nothing! We have to get over there soon!"

"What about Hinata? We can't just leave her here since her training hasn't finished; she'd have to come with us. And if she stays, we have to stay to train her!"

"I know that Kiba! That's why I'm saying that we should bring her and train her on the way!"

"Are you crazy!? That's not enough time to train her properly! She'd need about a year so that she could be anywhere _near _our powers you idiot!"

Hinata gulped when she heard her name. And she didn't know what they were talking about. Naruto, Kiba, and Neji continued to argue about her training and they hadn't even noticed her yet.

"Um, guys?"

All three turned and faced her, and the angry looks on their faces turned blank at the sight of her. She looked around, and to her surprise, everyone was there. A smile came to her lips as she realized that Lee's training method had really helped her out. But the smile did not last long; a closer look and she saw that everyone had a serious look on their face. The only one who didn't seem any different was Shino, but then again, it was Shino, he never looked different. She looked up when she saw Naruto gazing at her with his blue eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came, like he was tongue-tied. It seemed that the thought of her being in their presence, and not unconscious, had still not registered in his mind.

"Hinata? How-?"

"Naruto-kun, she has finished her training."

At Lee's words, everyone stood from their seats, including Sasuke. No one seemed to be able to say anything, and Hinata looked down in embarrassment. She jumped when a barrage of questions exploded from her female friends.

"WHAT!? HOW?"

"No way! How'd you do it?"

"Congratulations!"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten rushed to her side and pulled her into a seat. The guys all stared in shock, except for Naruto who smiled at her accomplishment. Everyone had tried Lee's first method, but when none of them could do it, they simply skipped to the next thing. The guys turned to Naruto as he walked towards the group of girls. Hinata automatically caught his eye as he got nearer. She saw that he had a smile on his face, and that soothed her.

"Great job Hinata, now you can continue with the next training exercise."

She nodded, but suddenly remembering the argument he was having with Neji and Kiba, asked him what was going on. His smiled faltered a bit, and his eyes seemed to lose their brightness. He looked back at the guys and sighed.

"We have a problem back in China, seems like Orochimaru raised the populations' chakra enough to confuse lesser into thinking that they had the Sight. We've been arguing about going as soon as we can, but we simply can't do that with your training not yet finished. And even if we did go, you'd only end up getting hurt. The only way imaginable in which will give us the option of going as soon as we can, is by finishing your training completely in a short amount of time."

"_Time? Why didn't you guys just tell me about this?"_

Everyone turned to the back of the room and saw Tsuki leaning on his chair. It was a surprise to see the normally sleeping man awake. Tsuki got off his chair and began to stretch; making them all flinch when they heard several bones pop back into place. He yawned as if he had just woken up from a week-long nap (literally) and sat back down. He looked back at Naruto and eyed everyone present. He scratched the back of his head as if thinking, and began to speak.

"Seems like you guys are in a bit of a pickle huh? To train Hinata is important, but to save the lives of millions is just as important, if not more. How then, will you all be able to do both, since you cannot take Hinata towards China to fight, you must train her, but if you are to train her, then you must all be present, and if you are all present here, then lives will be lost, by the millions."

"Tsuki, we already know that, and that's why we have to train her in as little time as possible, but we must give her the full implications of it, or else she'll only be a shadow of her true potential."

"Shut up Naruto, that's why I'm offering to help out."

At the end of Tsuki's sentence, everyone froze. None of them had ever been helped by him, not even Naruto, and the thought of him actually helping Hinata train was scary, because they had all seen him fight before, but they had only witnessed his powers _**once**_ in the years that they had known him. To say the least, none of them had slept for days when they saw the carnage that had resulted from him. Naruto gaped at the older teen; he swallowed the knot in his throat and spoke.

"Thanks Tsuki, but…how will you be able to help?"

"I already said it you idiot, Time"

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh…. by giving you guy's _time_."

At once, Naruto understood what he meant by _time_. He turned to his friends and told them to get their supplies and to meet at the training fields. Everyone bolted to their rooms in a rush (except Sasuke and Shino who simply walked off) to get what was asked for and disappeared, leaving only Naruto, Tsuki, and Hinata in the large room. Naruto turned to Hinata and asked her to follow him. They turned to leave and when Hinata looked back to ask Tsuki if he was coming, she saw that he was no longer there. She turned back to Naruto and asked him where they were going; he simply said that they were going back to his room.

Once the two of them were back in his room, Hinata went to the bed and sat down. Naruto went to his drawer and began rummaging around for something. When he found it, he stood and walked to Hinata. He held in his hand what seemed to be a necklace with the kanji for 'water'. The symbol was made entirely of sapphire, and the chain was made out of black metal. He held his hand out to her and left it there, Hinata looked up to him in confusion.

"Take it Hinata."

"What? I couldn't take this from you Naruto, it's so beautiful!"

Naruto snorted at her response. He got closer to her and placed it over her head; he let it fall to her neck and pulled her hair back over it so that it wouldn't get tangled. He left his hand at the back of her neck and looked directly into her eyes. She blushed blood-red as she looked at him.

"Keep it. I made it for you after we found out what your affinity was."

"……….Thank you Naruto…"

"Don't mention it. Besides, I felt like I had to since we're going to be partners."

"Partners? What do you mean?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Since your affinity is water and mine's is wind, together, we make ice. The group had already decided that when the next water user showed up, he or she would be my partner. The whole 'ice' thing is that we like to do missions in groups. Like Tenten and Neji, Tenten's affinity is earth, and so is Neji's, but Tenten doesn't use her affinity, she uses her domain, metal, or steel or whatever she calls it. Together they make team Steel. Shikamaru and Ino also have an earth affinity, but Shikamaru uses his Shadow domain and Ino her Poison domain, and so on."

"Oh… What's your domain?"

"Mine's is Hurricane."

"Hurricane….."

She looked back at the necklace he gave her and held it in her hand. She already cherished it. She smiled when she thought of the both of them being partners. She looked back up at him and saw that he was smiling.

"Come on, I think we should get going."

"Huh? Where?"

"Ha, don't tell me you forgot already."

"Oh! The training field…."

"Yeah, come on."

He took her hand in his and began forming one-handed seals. She felt a sudden wind pick up in the room and held his hand tight. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind get stronger and got closer to him. When she felt the wind die down, she opened her eyes again and saw that they were at the training field. She noticed that it was already dark, and the air was frigid.

Still holding hands, they looked around to see if anyone was coming, and when they didn't, Naruto sat down. Hinata however, was not expecting him to sit down so suddenly, and fell down on top of him. She fell on him and threw him on his back, their legs tangled together as she fell and he tried to catch her so that she wouldn't head-but him. She spread her arms to take the fall, but they slipped in the grass and she ended up hugging his neck. When they landed, they both looked at each other and began to laugh at how silly they were. But when Hinata felt something near her stomach; she looked down and saw that he had caught her by the waist. As if that wasn't enough, she saw that his leg was between both of hers. She suddenly turned to face him, and saw that that he was also looking at how they were positioned. He looked back up and when their eyes met, they both smiled. She realized then how close their faces were to each other, and she could hear his slow breathing.

Naruto looked down and saw that he had caught her by the waist; he looked further down and saw that her legs where between his. He turned back to look at her and saw that she was looking at him. He could feel her warm breath near his face. He shivered in the cold night air; summers in Konoha were cold for some stupid reason. Noticing that Hinata was red and thought it might be from a fever, he placed his hand in her forehead to check.

"N-Naruto…what are you d-d-doing??"

"You're all red Hinata, I'm checking to see if you have a fever…"

"I think I'm just cold Naruto…"

Naruto frowned when he placed his hand in her forehead; she wasn't running a fever, so he removed it. He noticed that Hinata was shivering as well due to the cold night air. He smiled as he tightened his grip on her waist, bringing her closer to him and passing on body heat. He looked at her surprised expression and realized that she was blushing. All of a sudden, he realized just then how he was holding her, and blushed when he ran his hands up and down her curves, making her squirm under his grip. Hinata moved around so that she could face him better, and when she turned back at him, her hair covered both their faces away from prying eyes. Naruto's heart was pounding because of how close he was to her, and he knew that if anyone came that they'd both have a hard time explaining the truth. Even though he was afraid of someone coming, he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Hinata was, even under a black sheet of sky, he could still see her shy face in the dark. He decided to risk it, and spoke.

"Hey, why are you blushing?"

"W-w-what?"

"You're blushing Hinata, want me to let go?"

"No! I-I-I-I mean, I'm ok like this…"

"Heh, I'm just teasing you Hinata…"

As if from pure reflex, his hand cupped her soft face, and they seemed to get closer. By now, they could taste each other's breath due to how close their mouths were. Naruto hesitated, he knew that all it took was one wrong move on his part and if anyone was spying on them (mostly Ino or Sakura), then he'd never hear the end of it, and the thought of Neji trying to kill him didn't help much either. He pulled back a bit and noticed the disappointed look on her face when he didn't get any closer.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but if anyone caught us….I don't know…"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"……You're right Naruto…..I'm sorry…."

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who should apologize Hinata, we have to focus on your training; and until then……..I don't know."

"….Maybe, but until then….."

She got closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips, sending his heart on overdrive. As soon as their lips met, the cold seemed to have suddenly disappeared, and they forgot about why they were there in the first place. They stayed in that state of mind for a whole minute, and when Hinata broke the kiss and drew her head back, they both smiled.

"_**Ahem?"**_

They both looked up and saw Tenten standing a few feet a way, her hands in her hips, eyebrow raised, lightly tapping her foot on the ground. They scrambled to their feet and blushed as they tried to look innocent. Tenten laughed at how hopeless they both looked, but couldn't help but admire that Hinata had pulled the first move. When Naruto turned away, she gave Hinata the thumbs-up and smiled. Hinata turned away; her blush (if possible) had turned into a darker shade of red.

Tenten shook her head, those two had always been hopeless in attracting the opposite sex, well, each other anyway. They never noticed how many others were interested in them; Naruto, half the girls at school, Hinata, half the guys at school. All in all, they only noticed each other, but she wasn't about to give them a hint, at least not to Naruto…yet.

She walked over to Naruto and lightly punched him in the shoulder, making him flinch on contact. She laughed at how hopeless he seemed, but she got serious when she saw Neji approaching. If he found out on what she had just witnessed, then Naruto would be dead for sure….or the other way around…..she didn't know who would win in a fight, Naruto, or her boyfriend Neji…..

"Naruto….you're early…"

"Huh? Uh…..well duh since my rooms the closest and I didn't need to get much."

"…I see…what did you go get?"

"I gave Hinata her element necklace, and I had already prepared for something like this a while back, so all I needed to get was the scroll I sealed it all in. What did you bring?"

"The necessities."

"…ok..."

They all waited in silence while they waited for the rest of the group to come. The next to show up was Kiba, followed by Shino and Lee. Shikamaru came with Ino a half-hour later and Chouji soon followed. They waited for about another half hour until they saw a sweaty Sakura coming with Sasuke. When they saw Sakura sweating, they asked her what had happened, and she explained that she had spent the last hour looking and packing her medical equipment and Sasuke had to drag her out of her room so that she wouldn't take forever. The only one that was left was Tsuki, who was always late, so they decided to just see what everyone brought.

Shino, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Ino had brought along only food and clothes, and didn't bother to reveal their scrolls. Sakura had already said that she had brought along her medical kit, Kiba unsealed his scroll to reveal three sets of scrolls, one set of normal food for himself, another set of dog food (Naruto thought it was for him as well)for Akamaru, and the third set was weapons and accessories he brought along. Shikamaru had brought the tents and didn't bother to bring food because Chouji already had. When Chouji revealed his food scroll, everyone sweat-dropped. The scroll was so big that Naruto swore that it was bigger than the toad's contract. Naruto had brought along only four scrolls, one full of Ramen, the other full of food that he thought Hinata might like, and the other two were clothes and other accessories for the both of them.

They were all chatting out in the cold for about another hour before Tsuki came out looking like he had just woken up. He looked around and asked if they were all ready. When they all said that they were ready he nodded. Before he could continue however, Kiba asked what they were all going to do with so many necessities since he had said that he would help them train Hinata in a short amount of time. His answer couldn't have been more confusing (and a bit evil).

"I _**am**_ going to help you guys train Hinata in a short amount of time, but it's going to take _**you**_ a _**long**_ time."

"Wha-?"

"Alright then, let's move out. Hold hands everyone…..no homo."

Everyone did as they were told and held hands, Naruto took hold of Hinata's and Tsuki's, Tenten took hold of Hinata's and Neji took hold of Tenten's and so on. When everyone was holding hands and had their supplies safely secured, Tsuki began to make one-handed seals. As he finished, a gust of wind picked up, chilling them all to the bone. They were soon enveloped in a small tornado and disappeared.

As the wind died down, Naruto looked at their new surroundings. They were surrounded by trees, dirt, and darkness. He let go of Tsuki's hand and began looking around, taking Hinata with him. He couldn't see very far because of the dark, and turned back to ask Tsuki where they were.

"Welcome to the Rocky Mountains Naruto."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yep, now I suggest you guys start unpacking your gear cuz I'm about to set up."

"Fine."

"Set what up?"

"Oh, you'll see in a bit Kiba."

The group lit a fire on the ground and began clearing away bushes, rocks, etc, from their way and began to set up camp. When everything was set up, Tsuki asked Shikamaru to set one up for him about a quarter-mile away from the rest of them. When that was done, everyone (except for Naruto) was burning to know what was going on. Tsuki made them all quiet down and began to explain.

"Well, seems like we're ready, so I'll explain what we're doing out here. I said that I was going to help you guys on training Hinata, well now that I think about it, I'm gonna be helping all of you to train. What I mean is that I know a jutsu…….a very, very, _**very**_ powerful jutsu that can help with what you guys were arguing about a while ago. In other words, how to give Hinata the full implications of her training, yet do it in as little time as possible……………. The way I'm going to do that…….is by giving you all about a year or two to train her, and it'll only take about an hour."

At that, everyone's eyes went wide, something like that couldn't, no, _**shouldn't**_ be possible! What Tsuki was trying to say was that he could give them about two years to train, in just about an hour? It was impossible, but they couldn't help but ask how. They said nothing and waited for him to continue. Tsuki smiled at how they were now paying attention.

"Anyway, the jutsu is called _**Dragon's Wisdom, Tiger's Youth.**_ And I am the only person on earth that can do it. It works by me making a barrier around all of you, and I'll be holding that barrier from the outside. Time inside the barrier will go by at an ungodly slow, but it'll fell like normal time, but on the outside, time will go like normal. So if you're inside for ten years, ill be out here for five hours, give or take. The cool part about this jutsu however, is that you can't age inside of it. So when you come back out, everything you learned inside will come with you, but you'll be the same age as you where when you first went in. Another cool thing about the barrier is that I can see everything that goes on inside, but since my eyes can't see two years in an hour, all the information will be transported to my mind, just like Naruto's shadow clones, and because of that, I'll know instantly when you guys want to change settings."

"Settings? What are you talking about?"

"Shut up Neji, I was getting to that. What I mean by settings is that I can change the natural appearance of the ground you guys will be in; like if you guys want to train under water, I can change the field into a beach, or an entire ocean. But only inside the barrier, I can't do jack out here."

"Wait, but won't we be limited to the amount of space we'll have inside the barrier?"

"That's another thing about this jutsu Shino, those inside will have nearly infinite space, and on the outside it'll be pretty small, so I can make a whole forest inside, or a jungle, savannah, you name it, I'll hear it, and I'll make it. End of story."

"Wait, so why did you make us bring food?"

"Oh, I forgot about that, I can produce trees and stuff like that, but for some reason I can't make fruits or seeds so that they'll have a second generation, it's kind of like a one-shot deal, and I also can't make animals……….which sucks because I woulda set loose a swarm of killer bees in there after you suckers….."

Everyone sighed in relief when he said that he couldn't summon animals, they knew that if he could, he would be true in his word and send deadly creatures in after them. They all decided that they had already wasted enough time, so Naruto asked Tsuki to start the jutsu. Tsuki agreed and walked to his camp, telling them to sit tight. They waited for a few minutes, and then it started.

The ground beneath them began to vibrate with a resonating sound that was carried throughout the valley. And as soon as it started, it suddenly stopped. They waited to see if anything would happen, and when it didn't, they looked around. Kiba was the first to speak.

"Is that all? I don't feel the difference. If you ask me I thi-"

"Were are the stars?"

"What?"

"The stars….they were there a second ago, and now they're just…….gone."

Kiba looked up into the night, and just as Ino had said, the stars were no longer there. Everyone else also looked to see, and began noticing the other changes as well. Neji noticed that the wind was gone, Tenten noticed that there was no sound whatsoever, and when everyone stayed quiet, a eerie sensation filled them all. When they had first gotten there, they had heard crickets, owls, running water, and so on; but now…..nothing….as if they had all been put on mute. A shiver ran down everyone's spine as they realized that they were all alone in this new world. Hinata got closer to Naruto, trying to lose her fear with the comfort that he provided. Even Sasuke was a bit creeped out. Shikamaru looked at the fire and decided to sit. The others followed suit soon after and gathered around the fire. Hinata sat close to Naruto, Sakura with Sasuke, Tenten with Neji, Kiba next to Shino, Chouji, and Lee. Everyone was surprised when Ino sat down and laid her head on Shikamaru's lap. Shikamaru thought nothing of it and spoke.

"Well, seems like we're in the barrier already, so I don't know what we're going to do. Who's going to train Hinata next?"

"I am."

Everyone turned to Chouji when he spoke. They had still not decided who would train Hinata next because they had thought that she would never finish Lee's method of training. Though it was good that Chouji stepped up and saved them a bit of arguing, they couldn't help but wonder why, since he was usually the one who trained the least. Sasuke looked over at him and asked why. The large shinobi stood from where he was sitting and walked over to his tent that Shikamaru had set up. He returned with his giant food scroll and set it on the floor.

"Well, it's pretty late already and none of us have eaten yet, so I think we can discuss all this over some dinner don't you think?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, appreciating the thought. Chouji bit his thumb and swiped it across his massive scroll, summoning about thirty different smaller scrolls. He picked out two and re-sealed the rest, tossing one of them to Naruto. Naruto gave him a quizzical look, making Chouji sigh.

"There are dishes in that scroll, unseal it and hand me a few pots so that I can cook this stuff."

"Oh, ok."

Naruto unsealed the scroll and gave Chouji what he had requested. He then set out to passing out the smaller dishes to his companions. Chouji set the pots in the fire and began chopping up vegetables. He picked up some meat and began to cutting it into small pieces to make a stew, but suddenly stopped when he looked around. His eyes grew wide as he continued to look around. Neji saw the distressed look in his face and asked what was wrong.

"Water...shit I forgot to pack water! Now I can't make the stew, and we won't have anything to drink. How the hell will we survive without water?"

Neji looked around, and sure enough, there was no water around. He asked the others if they had packed water and when they said that they hadn't, he began to worry as well. The human body needed water in order to survive, and without it, they were doomed. He began to think of a way to find some, and came to the conclusion that some had to be underground.

"Kiba, can you drill a hole deep enough to find an underground river?"

"Sure, just tell me where."

Neji nodded. He activated his byakugan and began searching for water underground. He walked around for a few minutes before he found any. When he did, he called Kiba over.

"Dig here, straight down about one-hundred feet."

"Got it. Akamaru!"

The small dog came running out of his tent and climbed up his back. Kiba scratched his small companion's head and gave him a soldier pill, and began making a series of hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Man-Beast Clone! Come on Akamaru! Fang over Fang!"

Kiba and Akamaru began to spin wildly, and when the two of them had become small tornados, they impaled the ground, and began their decent into the earth. They went down about twenty feet, and suddenly came to a halt. Kiba frowned and tried again, but he could get no deeper. He looked down and felt that he was standing on something solid. Squatting, he brushed some dirt out of the way and felt a solid wall beneath him. He removed more dirt and when he saw what was under him, he gulped.

"Oh shit…..we're fucked."

"What is it?"

"The…..barrier….it's under us….."

"What?!"

Neji ran to where he was and looked down, a sense of doom settled over him as he saw that Kiba was standing over a purple transparent layer that was obviously the barrier. He began to think of how they where going to survive, and when nothing came to him, he decided that they were going to have to get out of the barrier. Before he voiced his thought however, a laugh made him turn around. He followed the laughter to Naruto, and asked the blonde what was so funny.

"You know, for a genius Neji, you're pretty stupid"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto sighed and got up. He looked around and put his hands around his mouth.

"TSUKI!! We need water…pronto!"

He looked back at Neji and smiled a smug smile. They all waited for about ten seconds before it happened. The ground began to vibrate, making them all stand and look around for the source. Near Chouji, the ground began to split away as if making some route for something, their ground stopped vibrating, and water exploded from the ground, filling the route and making a small river. Neji stared dumbstruck at the sight before, he had thought that Tsuki was messing around with them about changing the settings.

Chouji sighed in relief and filled a pot with water, placing it on the fire so that it would boil, and continued chopping up vegetables and meat to make their dinner. After he was done, he got up and walked over to where the others where and sat back down. They began asking him questions on why he chose to train Hinata next, and even Hinata herself was curious. He scratched his head, thinking on how he would explain to all of them.

"Well, Lee and I already talked about it, and since Hinata managed to accomplish speeding up her reaction speed we decided tha-"

"Reaction speed? I thought that Lee was training me in physical body speed and mental speed."

"Actually Hinata, mental speed is the same as reaction speed, and you scored a bonus because you were wearing weights, so your physical speed was increased as well."

"But isn't physical speed more important than mental speed?"

"No, allow me to explain. If you were fighting a quicker opponent, would it be better to be just as fast as him, or _think_ faster than him? Being just as fast as an opponent can sometimes be a disadvantage if you can't react quick enough. So if you were slower than your opponent, but had a greater reaction speed than him, you would eventually be able to find some sort of weakness and use it against him, bringing your disadvantage to an advantage. Now picture this, what if you already had a greater reaction speed than your opponent already, but when you hit them nothing happens? That's what I'm going to train you in. If you can already slow your opponent down but you can't hurt them because they have some kind of rock-hard skin, the next thing you'll need is force. With enough force in your attacks, that rock-hard skin will be useless."

"Okay, so I'm just going to train until my punches get harder? That sounds doable."

At her statement, Naruto snorted. Hinata turned to him and playfully punched him in the shoulder, earning a suspicious look from Neji and the others. She asked what was so funny, and Naruto's response couldn't have been more worrying.

"Just train until your punches get harder? Sorry Hinata, but that's _way_ too easy. Trust me, if Chouji's going to train you in the way we _think _he's going to train you, then you're in for a pretty upsetting surprise."

Tenten sighed; she looked over at Hinata and spoke.

"He's right Hinata; the only ones to have gone through with Chouji's _real_ training are Lee, Neji, and Naruto. But the only one who finished it was Naruto."

Hinata looked back at Naruto and asked if it was true. His response was to sit up, walk over to a tree, and lightly punch it on the trunk. He turned back at them and snapped his fingers.

The result was instantaneous.

The trunk exploded into millions of pieces, making Hinata jump back in surprise. She looked at the others with a look that asked if they had not just seen what she had seen. Neji sighed and looked away from Naruto.

"Show off."

Naruto put his hand behind his head and gave a sheepish smile. He walked back over to Hinata and sat a little closer to her than he had previously been. Closing his eyes as he sat down he crossed his arms, letting them all know that he didn't want to be bothered. Hinata studied him for about a minute, looking him over and turned to Neji for answers. Neji simply shrugged, and turned back to Chouji.

Chouji shook his head as he looked at Naruto, but turned his attention back at Hinata.

"Well, just like Naruto expects, I'm going to train you _my_ way. And my way isn't easy. True, you can train until your punches get a little harder, but that'll get you only so far. The way I'll make your hits harder is by raising the maximum amount of chakra your body can hold."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough."

Hinata blinked a few times, not liking the sudden smile on Chouji's face. She turned away from him when she suddenly smelled the delicious aroma filling the air.

"Ah, and that will be the stew. Excuse me."

Chouji walked over to the pot and removed it from the fire. He walked back over to the group and took the plates he was offered and filled them with hot stew, passing them back to their owners. He handed two bowls to Hinata and asked her if she could take one to Naruto. Hinata frowned and told him that Naruto was right next to her, but when she turned around she saw that he had disappeared. She looked around for him and asked where he had gone so suddenly. Shikamaru told her that he had gone back to his tent. After being told which tent it was, she walked over to the edge of the camp and opened the tent flap to see Naruto lying on a mat, clearly asleep. She smiled and set the bowl next to him. As she was about to leave, she saw an extra sleeping mat next to his and looked around. She blinked when she found the scroll of clothes that he had brought for her. It was on the extra mat, and she wondered if she would be sharing tents with him. The thought made her blush, she smiled as she exited the tent and walked back to where the others were at.

As soon as she left, Naruto opened his eyes. He looked towards the tent flap and sighed. He liked Hinata, he really did, but he had to focus on her training, and if he was to focus on her, then he couldn't be soft. He sighed again and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Hinata walked back to the group and sat down next to an eating Tenten. Not feeling the urge to eat at the moment, she put her bowl to the side and waited for her brown-haired friend to finish. Tenten drank the remainder of her stew and turned to her friend.

"What's up Hinata?"

"Sigh…..I'm just thinking if I'll be good enough to do what everyone expects me to do…"

"Hey, if you got past Lee's crazy training method, then I'm pretty sure that you can do what the rest of us expect you to do. And besides, the hardest people to train with are Lee and Naruto, one down, one to go."

Hinata smiled, Tenten always found a way to make her feel better. Remembering her scroll in Naruto's tent, she decided to find out without actually asking.

"Hey Tenten, which tent are you sleeping in?"

"I'm sleeping in a tent with Neji. Everyone's sleeping with their partner. So Ino will be sleeping with Sakura, Sasuke with Shikamaru, Me with Neji, Kiba with Shino, Chouji with Lee, and you with Naruto."

Hinata blushed when Tenten finished. She couldn't believe that she would be able to get so close to Naruto for such a long time. The simple fact made her want to jump and scream victory. Her thoughts trailed off to different things and she became quiet.

Tenten looked at Hinata blush when she had said that she would be sleeping with Naruto. She smiled when she saw her thoughts trail off and was about to die laughing when blood began to trickle down her nose. Hinata quickly covered her nose in embarrassment, glaring at Tenten for wanting to laugh.

"Wow Hinata, you're a perv….."

"Oh shut up Tenten……….I'm going to sleep."

Hinata got up and walked to her tent, leaving behind a giggling Tenten.

Naruto stirred awake when he heard someone entering the tent. He looked with half opened eyes as Hinata closed the flap and walked inside. The tents themselves where big enough to walk around in at full height, but could only fit about three people. The lamp was already giving out, so Hinata didn't notice that Naruto had woken up and was currently looking at her in the dark. She turned back to the entrance and pulled the zipper all the way across, making sure that no one would walk in unexpected. She then went to her matt and picked up her scroll. Biting her finger, she opened the scroll and smeared her blood on it, followed by a few seals and summoned the clothes that Naruto had brought for her. As soon as the dust settled she looked at the mountain of clothes on her mattress and smiled. Naruto sure knew how to not disappoint. She looked at the different piles of clothes and picked out black shorts and a dark blue shirt to sleep in. the sealed the clothes back and began to undress.

Naruto blushed blood red when he saw that Hinata had begun to undress. He closed his eyes automatically and didn't move; fearing what Neji would do to him if he ever found out that he might have seen his cousin naked. He waited for about five minutes, and when a sudden gush of warm air hit his face, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that Hinata had laid down facing him. She was already asleep, but he did notice the blush that was just beginning to fade, and the small smile still on her soft lips.

'_Soft?'_

Naruto began to blush as well when he remembered her soft lips; he remembered how unexpected it had been when she had pressed her lips on to his, if only for a moment. He yawned and went back to sleep.

I read over the story and I realized that I haven't explained myself completely……if you don't know what I'm talking about don't worry. I'm going to go back to the beginning of the story and add some stuff. Also, I decided to make Hinata a bit more outgoing in this one, but not by much. Anyway, till net time.


	11. authors notice

Guys, I've got some bad news but also good news.

I'm rewriting this fic because of the huge damned writers block I have. I cant seem to come up with explanations with the story in the real-world time period, so I'm deleting the story.

I'm not going to destroy the plot, just simply changing the time. The revised version will be in the Konoha we know in the manga, and as much as I hate myself for doing this, and because I know some1 might stop reading, let me say this: Everything you've read I'm mostly keeping, I'm just gonna change it. And ill give you all a little view of the new version:

*" Beginnings Chapter 1

"I've already told you old man, I'm not going to become ninja."

"Can you explain why? Or are you just going to say no again like last year and become a villager? Naruto, you know this is your last chance to become something great."

The young boy in front of Sarutobi frowned. "So the only way that I'll become something great is by becoming a ninja? You don't think im good enough to do some good as a a villager?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. But why? Why must you insist on being a villager when you could become an asset to this village?"

"Because its my choice."

Choice. A word that had never left the mouth of a ninja, for a ninja, choice did not exist, only orders, and those orders where to be followed at all costs. He realized that the boy in front of him had no intention to be controlled by others, good or otherwise.

"Well, if you ever see fit to change your mind, don't hesitate to ask me Naruto, and ill try to pull some strings to help you."

"If you truly wished to help me jiji, then you'd ve killed me the day I was born." Not saying another word, the blonde got up and left the office, leaving behind a quiet hokage that if looked at a second time, one would see the tears about to spill over his sad eyes……….."*

-Well, that's what its going to start off like, I've got a few good ideas on what to do next, and I say this now, even though he doesn't want to be a ninja, he _will _be.-

Well, till you either crusify me or accept this as I hope you will, 'cheerio.

-Frank.


	12. another authors notice

A/N: I've got good news and bad news. The first being in which that I'm _**NOT**_ going to delete beginnings because of my friend who is currently holding a knife to my throat if I so much as think of destroying this story which is the good news for you but not so much for me because of the threat to my health (which just so happens to be the bad news).

So I've decided to branch off my first story and my second version but I'm still going to go back and make the first few chapters longer. With the help of my friend I plan to get over my block and continue the story so there is no need to worry about it ending.

Until then, 'cheerio

-Thestalo


End file.
